Adjusting to Change
by Yankees01
Summary: The Cullens are getting over Rosealie's death and Bella is getting over the loss of her mother. Will they find comfort in each other? Will Edward realize he will find some one? A/N: They are still vampires.
1. Arriving

A/N: I don't own anyone from Twilight.

Story Summary:

The Cullens are vampires, but they have learned to control their hunger. They are fitting in at high school and are very popular. The girls want Edward, Jasper, and Emmett. The guys want Alice.

Rosealie was killed a year before by another vampire. Emmett had never been the same. He was upset and did not like many people. He had tracked and killed the vampire who had killed her.

Alice was lonely and Jasper did his best to comfort her. The strain of the recent year was hurting their relationship. Jasper needed to find Alice a new friend and fast.

Edward was wanted by every girl in high school and he didn't even care. He had given up on finding anyone, and he knew it would be hard to be with a human. He didn't want to hurt or see her freak when she found out what he was. He had just accepted he was a monster and tried to be friendly. He was very withdrawn and only spoke to the people in his family.

Bella Swan was new to the town and high school. She didn't really want to be there, but accepted her new place. She knew that since her mother had died she needed her father. She had never really fit in back in Phoenix, but she was hoping to do better here. She just wished that she was a little less clumsy because it brought her embarrassment. I knew a few people from past visits. I was only really happy to see Jacob. I was just glad we were the same age.

Bella POV

I had just gotten in town and my father picked me up.

"Hi, Bella." He said. I hugged him. He gave me an awkward hug back. I knew he wasn't used to the whole full-time father thing. I had only seen him in the summers.

We were driving back to his house.

"Bella, I wanted to talk to you about a car." He said.

"I have money saved up." I answered looking out the window at the green and damp scenery going by. I was glad Charlie lived outside of town. I sighed. I knew I couldn't go anywhere with out him knowing since he was the Sheriff.

"Bella I already bought you one." He mumbled. I looked at him in shock.

"Dad, you didn't have to." I told him.

"It's nothing really. I bought you Billy's old Truck. It's not much, but it will get you where you want to go." He said. I nodded.

"Thanks, Dad." I told him. He paused. He wasn't used to the emotion.

"You're welcome, Bella." He said, finally after a moment of silence.

"Bella, I am sorry that I still new to the whole full-time dad thing." He said.

"It's ok." I said.

We pulled up and he parked the cruiser in the driveway. I looked over and saw a large, old, red truck sitting in the yard. I automatically liked it and didn't know why.

I got my stuff and walked in the house. It was still small, but it felt a little more homely now. I knew that Charlie wouldn't be there a lot.

"Get settled and we will eat dinner." He said.

I nodded and trudged up the stairs. I put my stuff down and sat on the bed. Nothing had changed since my last visit three years ago. I hadn't been back since Mom got sick. My room was still done like it was when I was little. I sighed and started putting stuff away.

I was almost done when someone knocked on the door. I was curious who it was. I peeked out the door and down the stairs. I saw Jacob and his father, Billy, coming in the door. I was surprised to see Billy in a wheelchair.

"Bella?" Charlie called up to me.

I appeared at the bottom of the stairs a minute later. I smiled when I saw Jacob.

"Hey, you have grown up." He said and hugged me.

"And you're still a tall giant." I mumbled. He laughed at me. I smiled at Billy.

"Charlie, do you think it would be alright if I took Bella out tonight. We are having a bonfire and she could meet people before school on Monday?" Jacob asked him.

I was a little concerned. I was going to see people and I knew that I was probably going to back an embarrassing moment. Charlie looked at me and smiled.

"It's fine. Have fun, Bell." He said. I smiled and went to get my stuff and remembered dinner.

"What about dinner?" I asked Charlie.

"Don't worry, Bell, there is fish for me and Billy." He said. I nodded and got my stuff. I was nervous. I wasn't nervous about meeting people. I was nervous about putting one foot in front of the other.

A/N: Let me know what you think and if I should continue.


	2. Meeting the Cullens

A/N: I don't own anyone from Twilight. I will be using POV.

Jacob POV

I walked outside with Bella and we got into my Dad's truck. I couldn't help but look at her. She was even better looking now than she was three years ago.

"How have you been?" she asked me. I smiled.

"I am good." I said.

"How are you holding up?" I asked her.

"I am…here." She said and looked outside. I decided not to push it.

"Do you go to high school in Forks?" she asked me.

"Nah. We stayed out in La Push. You should come to the beach sometime." I said.

"I think I will wait for the warmer weather to come." She said. I laughed.

"Where are we going?" she finally asked me after we had gone through Forks and were headed out of it again.

"One of the guy's has a farm up here and we are having a bonfire." I said. She nodded.

"Don't you think it will rain?" she asked me. I laughed and just looked at me like I was crazy.

"It always looks like this. You will eventually be able to tell when it will really rain." I told her.

"Yippee." I heard her mumble and just smiled.

Bella POV

We pulled down a long gravel road and came over a rise. We could see cars and a group of people a little past that. I was a little nervous. I didn't know many people, but knowing Charlie he had told everyone I was coming so they probably knew me.

We were walking down a path and went through a gate. People were in a barn and there was a large pile of wood outside of it for the fire.

"I won't let anyone get you." Jacob said. I looked at him and he smiled at me. I nodded.

We walked into the barn. You could tell who was popular because there was a group of people gathered around them.

"Ok, so give me the overview." I told Jacob.

"Alright." He said. He began to point and tell me who people were.

"There is the Cullens, they are all adopted and they are popular. Mike, Jessica, Angela, and Lauren are sort of popular. They do their own thing. People don't really have groups, because everyone knows everyone." He said. I was surprised.

"What is it?" he asked me.

"I could never have known everyone back at home because there were too many people in my class." I said. He smiled and me.

"Jacob!" Jessica said as she came over to us.

"Hi, Jessica, this is Bella." He said. She smiled at me.

Alice POV

We were at the bonfire and making appearances so that no one got suspicious. We had just hunted up near Canada and were back. We did that frequently so that we didn't get cravings. We tried to be as normal as possible and not give our secret away.

We were fixing to leave when we saw Jacob come in with the new girl. I was not fond of Jacob since he was a werewolf, but in public and certain places we had to respect the treaty. Jasper had told me her name, but I didn't remember. Emmett was still so upset over Rose and he just didn't care. I heard him growl when he saw Jacob.

"Hey, the new girl is here." I told them.

"I heard her name is Isabella." Jasper said.

"Let's go say hi." I told them. We nodded.

Jasper, Emmett, and myself walked over. Edward came a few seconds behind us. People watched us go everywhere we went.

Bella POV

I saw on a hay bale and was glad that my feet had done what they were supposed to so far. I was sitting by myself while Jacob talked to everyone. I wasn't paying attention when three people walked up. I looked up to see the most perfect humans I had ever seen. They all looked like models. I suddenly felt very self-conscious.

"Hi, you must be Isabella." The girl said. I knew Charlie had been talking.

"It's Bella." I said. She smiled at me and sat down beside me. She was full of energy.

"We just wanted to say hi and introduce ourselves. I am Alice. This is Jasper and Emmett." She said and pointed to the other two guys with her. I nodded.

"Hi." I whispered.

"And this is Edward." She said a moment later when another guy joined them. He was perfect and looked amazing.

"Hi." I said again. He looked at me and just walked off. I just looked down.

"Don't feel bad. He is not himself today." Jasper said. I smiled at him.

"Did you just get here?" Alice asked me. I nodded. I noticed Emmett disappear after Edward.

Alice continued to talk to me and I talked when I could get a word in. She was very nice and full of energy.

"Bella, are you in high school?" she asked me.

"Yes." I said.

"Good, I will see you tomorrow then." She said.

I waved and watch them leave so gracefully. I was sitting there again when a guy walked up.

"Hi, I am Mike." He said.

"Hi, I am Bella." I told him.

"I just wanted to introduce you and tell you that if you need help with classes tomorrow I will be glad to help you." He said. I smiled.

Jacob and I left the bonfire later on. We were going back so he could get Billy and get home.

"I hope you had fun." He said. I nodded.

"I did, thanks." I said. He smiled at me.

We got home and they left. I was looking outside and could hear the wind and rain start to come down. I was not used to the sound.

"Did you have fun?" Charlie asked me. I sighed.

"I guess, I met the popular kids." I said. He looked at me.

"The Cullens?" he asked. I remember Jacob telling me that was their name. I nodded.

"Good, their father works at the hospital. He is a nice guy." He said. I noticed he said it like he had tried to convince people of it before.

"Well, night." I told him.

"Night, Bell." He said.

I walked up the stairs, showered, and laid down. I could hear and wind and rain. It was stronger than it was when Jacob and Billy left. I sighed. I couldn't get comfortable and noise was so loud to me. I finally fell asleep after midnight and knew I had school tomorrow.


	3. First day

**A/N: I don't own anyone from Twilight. Please let me know if you like the story or if I should keep writing._ Thoughts are in Italics._**

Bella POV

I pulled up to school and went to the office. I got my classes and was mortified that I had gym. I knew it would just end up with me getting hurt or hurting someone else. I sighed and started for my first class. I was walking when someone came up and grabbed me.

"Isabella!" they said. I looked to see a guy smiling at me.

"It's Bella." I said. He smiled.

"I am Eric. Let me know if you need any help." He said as he helped me find my first class. I was sitting there with everyone looking and whispering.

I made it through that class and got ready to leave when I ran into someone and fell flat on my butt. I looked up to see a blonde guy smiling at me. He held out his hand and I took it.

"I didn't think I would totally run into the new girl." He said. I smiled and still felt dumb. I knew I was blushing.

"I am Mike. You're Isabella right?" he asked me.

"Just Bella." I said. He smiled.

"Come on, lunch." He said.

I walked in there and sat with some of his friends. I recognized Eric.

"Hi, I am Jessica incase you forgot." Jessica said. I smiled at her.

"I am Angela." The other girl said. I waved.

"Are you not going to eat?" Jessica asked me.

"Yeah." I said and got up to get food.

I was getting food when the Cullens came in. I didn't pay attention cause I was getting a salad.

"Bella!" Alice squealed. I jumped and salad went everywhere. I just looked at my empty bowl. I gave up after that. I smiled at her and was blushing.

"Hi, Alice?" I managed to say back.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping today?" she asked me.

"Find me after school?" I asked her. She nodded and floated back over to her table. Emmett waved and I waved back.

I went to sit back down with my table.

"Talk about a tossed salad." Mike said. I blushed again.

Edwards POV

I was watching her as she ate. I knew she was embarrassed by Alice and I tried not to stare when she blushed. She was beautiful.

"_I can't believe on her first day, she has Edward Cullen staring at her." Jessica thought. _

"_He is so hot." Angela was thinking. _

"_I wish I could taste her." Jasper thought. _ I growled at Jasper and he looked down.

We made it through lunch and went to biology. I saw Bella came in and realized that a seat at my table was the only one open. I knew I was going to have a hard time. I hadn't fed and her blood drove me crazy more than any other person. I hoped I had the strength to sit there with her.

Bella POV

I was looking at the chair and sat down. The moment I sat down it looked like it repelled him. I was wondering if I smelled, was something on me, or was it something else. He was cringing and very tense. He would not look at me and he was sitting on the very other end of the table.

The class finally ended and he bolted. I was so annoyed and couldn't figure out what his problem was. The rest of the family seemed nice and normal.

School was finally over and I was glad. I wanted to get out of here. I walked to the office and Edward was talking to the office person.

Edward POV

I was trying to get another class and they couldn't find me one. I was getting very aggravated. I smelled her before I read the receptionist's mind.

"I hope Bella had a new day because she looks a little upset." The receptionist thought.

"Forget it." I said and pushed past Bella.

I made it to the parking lot to see Alice, Emmett, and Jasper waiting.

"What is your problem?" Emmett asked me.

"I can't stand Bella. She has my smell." I growled.

"I had a vision… she is your soul mate, not Emmett's." Alice thought.

I growled.

"I'll be back in a few days." I said and ran towards the woods. I had to hunt if I was going to be around her.

Alice POV

I knew Edward had read my mind. I knew he was not happy with it. I was waiting for Bella.

"Bella!" I called. She walked over and I knew she was upset.

"I don't want to go, but thanks." She said abruptly. I looked at her and knew she wasn't happy.

"Did someone bother you at school today?" I asked her. I already knew the answer.

"Yeah, your brother." She mumbled.

"He can be that way. You should come." Emmett said.

"Thanks, but next time?" I asked them.

"We will count on it." Emmett said.

I knew Emmett liked her now, but he was not in my vision. I just hoped that if Edward did like her that he would be smart about it.

**A/N: Let me know what you think. Sorry for the shortness, I have to study. Hope you like it. **


	4. Legends and Concussions

A/N: I don't own anyone from Twilight. Thanks, Heartbrake Angel for the review. If the next few chapters seem rush, it's because I am laying out the groundwork for the plot.

Edward POV

I left to go hunt. I had to think. I already knew Alice's vision and I knew what Emmett thought. I knew that Bella drove me crazy. I just had to see how she felt about me.

I hunted the next few days and thought a lot. I was sitting in a clearing when Esme found me. I knew Alice had told her and she came because she was concerned.

"Edward?" she said. I sighed and looked at her.

"I know what you're doing, but remember its ok to have both." She said. I knew Bella brought a change in me, but I wasn't sure how the rest of the family felt.

"How?" I asked her.

"You have a lot of self-control. We won't be upset if she knows. Alice will eventually tell her if they become friends with out without you or Emmett." She told me. I nodded. I knew she was right.

"She has a smell, like no other human. It drives me crazy, and its like its my brand of heroin. I can't stand it." I told Esme. She was like a mother to be and I knew I could talk to her.

"It happens, Edward, you can't fight it. I just don't want to see you get hurt or Bella be hurt because she can't understand." She told me. I just looked out over the clearing.

"Be home soon. The longer you stay away the more she will draw away from you. She is human." She told me. I hated how right she could be.

Bella POV

I was mad when I got back from school. I didn't understand it; the rest of his family was nice. What was his problem?

I was thinking in the kitchen when Jacob pulled up with Billy. Charlie had just come in the door.

"Hey." I said as I greeted them.

"We are here for the TV." Billy said.

"Come on, the game is starting in a little while. We need food first." Charlie said.

"Hey, Bella, I am going to the beach to just sit. Wanna come?" he asked me.

"Sure." I said.

We hoped in my truck and drove off. We were on our way out of town when we passed the Cullens. I must have made a bad face.

"Enemies already?" he asked me. I laughed.

"Just Edward. If they ever come around just don't be nice to him." I told Jake. He made a face. I saw it but didn't say anything.

Jake POV

We got to the beach and was walking around. It had stopped rain for a few minutes, so we were waling on the beach.

"Jake?" Bella asked me.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Why did you make a face about the Cullens coming here when I said something?" she asked me. I knew she had seen my face.

"They aren't really allowed." I said.

"Why?" she asked me. I sighed. I knew I wasn't supposed to tell her.

"It an old Indian tale and it not very interesting. It's more like a scary story than anything." I said.

"Oh, I like scary stories." She said and smiled. She was so pretty.

"Ok, well, we are decendents from wolves. We were on the Indian land one day when we found the cold ones hunting on the land. We are the enemies of the cold ones. They promised us that they were different and only fed on animals. They made a treaty with us. They would not come on our land, they would not hunt near here, and no humans would be hurt." I told her.

"Wolves? Really?" she asked me. I nodded.

"What exactly are the cold ones?" she asked me.

"They are not human and not like us. They are just different. I wouldn't worry; it is just a legend." I said.

"If the Cullens are the cold one, and they made that treaty a long time ago, but it doesn't make sense. They just moved here a few years ago, Angela told me." She said.

"Or just moved back." I told her. She nodded.

We kept talking and having fun. We got back later than night about the time the game was over. I knew she was tired.

"I had fun, Jake." She said and hugged me.

"Go, you should come hang out at my house, sometime." I said. She nodded.

We left a little later to go home.

Alice POV

I was sitting outside with Jasper when Edward came home. I knew it would be interesting from now on. He hadn't even stayed away for a day.

"Better?" I asked him. He nodded and walked in.

"You ok?" Jasper asked me.

"Yeah, I am going to call Bella." I said.

I called her and she answered. I talked to her from a little while. I wanted to make sure that she was still talking to us even though Edward was being like he was. We understood and maybe she would eventually.

She got off the phone and I went to see Edward.

"You better?" I asked him.

"Yeah, and I know what your thinking." He said.

"When don't you?" I asked him. He smirked.

"I know that if I don't become a nicer "person" then she will not ever like me. I am at least glad you convinced her I wasn't all bad." He said. I smirked.

"She is nice and she could be a nice friend." I said. He nodded.

We talked most of the night. Jasper and Emmett eventually joined us. I knew there was a growing competition or tense feelings between Edward and Emmett. I didn't know that Emmett would take to Bella like he had so quickly. I knew Emmett wanted Bella for more than her blood.

Bella POV

I didn't sleep good that night. I hadn't slept good since I had arrived in Forks. I woke up the next morning to see snow on the ground. I groaned. I swear this place wanted to torture me.

I walked out and Charlie was beside my truck.

"Be careful, Bella." He said. I noticed her had put chains on my tires. I smiled at him.

I drove carefully to school and didn't have many problems. I parked and was standing at the end of my truck, listening to my Ipod. I was trying to ignore Edward, who was on the other side of the parking lot, and looking at me. I didn't see anyone, but I heard squealing tires.

I look up to see Tyler coming at me and I froze. I knew his van was out of control and I just shut my eyes. I was waiting on the impact. I was standing once second I hit the concrete. My head smacked the concrete and I opened my eyes to see Edward's hand on the van when it stopped. The van had an indention like he had really stopped it.

"Are you ok?" he whispered to me. I just blinked.

People were crowding me. I just looked around and felt my head. I wasn't bleeding and I was glad.

I was taken to the hospital and Tyler was in the same ambulance. He was apologizing the whole way. I kept telling him it was ok and he didn't have to make it up to me.

I was at the hospital and it took Charlie no time to get there. He was upset it happened, but glad I was there. Dr. Cullen walked up to make sure I was ok and release me.

"You are lucky." He said.

"Yeah, well, I am just glad that Edward was there." I said. He looked at me.

"Edward?" he asked.

"Yeah, he was almost crushed to, but he pushed me out of the way." I said.

"Be careful, don't sleep more than two hours at a time. You don't need to go to school tomorrow. You should rest." He said.

Charlie got my backpack and we left. We were walking out.

"Be right, back. I need to sign you out." He said. I nodded.

I walked around to corner to see Edward, Alice, and Dr. Cullen talking. They didn't look happy with Edward. They looked at me when I came around the corner.

"Are you ok?" Alice asked me and hugged me.

"Yeah, can I talk to you for a second?" I asked Edward.

We walked over to the window. He looked at me.

"How did you get there so fast? How did you stop the truck?" I asked him in one breath.

"Bella, I was beside you." He said. I blinked. I knew he wasn't.

"You were not and you stopped the truck." I said, again.

"Bella, you hit your head pretty hard, I was beside you." He said. Again. I was not crazy.

"Edward…" I was saying.

"Bella, no one is going to believe you, so just thank me and let it go." He said.

"Thanks." I said.

"You're not going to let it go are you?" he asked me. I shook my head no.

He sighed and stomped off. He was so moody.

Edward POV

I couldn't win. I knew I had risked what we were to save her, but I still had to do it. I also knew I couldn't convince her that she hadn't really scene what she had.

"Bella?" Alice said to her. I stopped by Jasper and Emmett a few feet away.

"Do you want to do something tomorrow?" Alice asked her. Alice was not going to give up. I noticed Jasper looking at her. I knew what he was doing.

"I guess, but it will have to be after school." She said.

"I thought you weren't going back to school tomorrow?" Alice asked. She smiled. It was a perfect smiled.

"Oh, yeah, but you have school." Bella said. I saw Emmett start over there.

"We don't go on Friday's." Emmett said and she just looked at him.

"Let us make it up to you since we didn't get to go shopping the other night." Emmett said. She looked apprehensive.

"I guess, we can. Where?" she asked Alice.

"Seattle?" she said. Bella nodded after a minute and agree.

"Cool, do you need a ride home?" Jasper asked her after we had walked over to them.

"No, she has one." Charlie said as he walked up.

"Well, see ya tomorrow." Alice said and hugged her again.

"See ya." She said and walked off with Charlie.

We were all standing there when Carlisle walked up.

"Family meeting tonight." He said to us and walked away.

We all decided to go home. I was going to have to thank Alice for tomorrow. I wanted to be around Bella, but she drove m crazy.


	5. Family Meeting

**A/N: I don't own Twilight. Thanks for the reviews. I moved the story to the Bella/Edward section.**

Carlisle POV

I got home and everyone was scattered through the house. I needed to talk with Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Edward.

"In here." I said. I knew I didn't have to yell because they could hear me fine.

A second later, everyone including Esme, was in the room. I smiled at her and kissed her before looking at the other four.

"Ok, so, I noticed that everyone has taken some kind of liking to Bella Swan. I have no problem with this, except for the fact that now she suspects something is different with at least Edward. I don't care if you tell her what we are, but I want to make sure that you know what your doing. It can put us all in danger. I don't want to put any of you in danger." I said.

"Ok, but if you think she can handle it…?" Alice was saying.

"I don't think she will go running and screaming from us." Edward told Alice. He read her mind. She glared at him. She hated that he could do that when she didn't want him to. Emmett and Jasper was laughing at the comment.

"Edward and I, already talked about this. I told him the same thing. I don't care if you tell her, but make sure that she can handle it. I don't want to see a lynch mob formed because of stupid myths." Esme said.

"They would have to catch us first." Jasper mumbled. We all were laughing.

"Not the point, but do you understand? I want everyone to be safe." I told them. They all nodded.

We went about our business. I went to spend time with Esme and talk. She was the love of my life.

Emmett POV

I was still getting over Rosealie. I missed her, a lot. I knew that no one could be what she was to me, but I at least wanted another girl in my life, even if she was a friend.

I was sitting in a tree thinking when Alice came climbing up and sat beside me.

"You ok?" she asked me. I nodded.

"I know you miss her, Em. We all do." She told me. I just looked out at the sky. The moon was out and full.

"Any visions lately?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Any good ones?" I asked her to be specific. She laughed and nodded again.

"I had one about Bella." She said.

"Is she ok?" I asked. I knew Alice could see the future. I didn't want it to be a bad one about Bella. She was different and I liked something about her.

"She will not be freaked out if we tell her. She will accept us." She said. I smiled. I was glad to hear that.

"I think you will have to tell her." I told Alice. She laughed.

"I am going to spend time with Jasper." She told me. I smiled.

"Spend as much time as you can with him. Even though we are immortal we all have something that can take us away from each other." I told her. She hugged me and disappeared.

I thought I would never lose Rosealie. I had the idea that since we were immortal she would never go away. I was wrong. I should have fought harder. I blamed myself every day for losing her.

Edward POV

I knew that Emmett was thinking about Rosealie. I knew Alice had seen that Bella would not freak out on us. I also know too much of what Jasper and Alice were doing. I needed to go somewhere.

I left the house and began to wonder the streets. I found myself in front of Bella's house. I looked at it for a minute. I knew that she was sleeping. I sighed and climbed the side of the house. I peeked into her window.

She was sleeping and looked like an angel. She was perfect. I could hear her talking in her sleep. I watched her for a while and realized she missed her mom. I could hear her call of her in night, even though she was sleeping.

I watched her til morning. I left before anyone could see me and went back home. Emmett was watching TV.

I sat down next to him.

"Where ya been?" he asked me.

"Wondering." I said.

"You really like Bella don't you?" he asked me.

"There is something about her that drives me crazy and her smell is intoxicating to me." I told him.

_" She drives me crazy for every reason." Emmett thought._

"You can't replace Rosealie." I told Emmett. He glared at me.

"No one will ever replace her." He growled at me. I just looked at him.

_"You have never lost anyone, who didn't know you could lose. You don't know what its like." He thought._

I knew he was thinking it instead of saying it because he was so hurt. I just looked at him and walked away.

Bella POV

I looked out the window when I woke up the next morning. It was cloudy. I wasn't surprised. I got dressed and went downstairs. Charlie was downstairs.

"What are you going to do today?" he asked me. He knew I wasn't supposed to go to school.

"Going with the Cullens to Seattle." I said.

"Which ones?" he asked.

"Alice, Jasper, Edward, and Emmett." I said. He nodded.

"They seem nice, just be careful. You know to take it easy." He said. I smiled at him. It was nice to see Charlie trying to be a dad.

Charlie left a little after. I was sitting upstairs on the computer. I was emailing a friend from Phoenix. I really missed Phoenix and my mom. I was sitting there when my phone rang.

It was Alice. She was coming to pick me up in a few minutes. I dried my face from crying and finished getting ready. She was there in no time. I was coming down the stairs when they knocked on the door. I opened it to see Emmett standing there.

"Feeling ok?" he asked me.

"Better." I said. He smiled and we walked to the car.

I sat in the back with Alice and Edward. I was hoping it would be a good day. I wanted to have fun.


	6. Seattle

**A/N: I don't own Twilight. Thanks for the reviews**_**. Visions in Italics.**_

Alice POV

We picked Bella up and left for Seattle. She sat in the back with Edward and Emmett. We arrived in Seattle and we went shopping. The guys went to the music and movie store.

Edward POV

I was glad when we got to Seattle. Bella's smell drove me crazy. We decided to split up. Bella and Alice went to the clothing stores. Jasper, Emmett, and I went to the music store.

I hated hearing people's thoughts. I didn't want to know what they thought about Emmett's body, Jasper's clothes, or my eyes.

Emmett POV

We got there and started looking around. I knew Edward hated large crowds because he could hear everyone's thoughts.

"You ok?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I am used to it." He said.

"Does Bella have any good thoughts?" I asked him.

"I don't know. I can't read her thoughts. She some how blocks me." He said. I was shocked and Jasper just looked at him.

"Why not?" Jasper asked me.

"I don't know. She just somehow blocks me. She doesn't know I can read people's minds, so I know she isn't doing it on purpose." He said. I nodded.

"Maybe, Alice, can give you two some info later." Jasper said. We both nodded. I was glad to know that Bella was not giving either of us an advantage.

Alice POV

Bella and I were shopping and having fun. I knew that Bella wasn't a clothes person, but I got her to get some new clothes.

"We probably need to get back with the guys." I said. She nodded and followed behind me.

"Are you not having fun?" I asked her.

"I am, but you are just way more into clothes than me." She said. I laughed.

"Do you mind going to a bookstore with me before we leave?" she asked me.

"No problem. I think the guys wanted to see a movie first." I said. She nodded.

"Can we grab food first?" she asked me. I totally forgot she was human and had to eat.

"Yeah, let me call them." I told her.

We took our clothes to the car. The guys were going to look around some more while Bella and I grabbed lunch. She got a salad and I told her I just wasn't hungry.

"Hey, gotta question?" she said. I looked at her.

"Does Edward not like me?" she asked me.

"He is super shy, why?" I asked her.

"He seems to have a problem with me when I am around. It's like he is repulsed by me." She said.

"No, it was his idea to invite you. Do you not like him?" I asked her. I knew the guys would quiz me for info if I didn't find something out.

"I don't know. I just don't know him. He doesn't really open up, like Emmett or Jasper." She said.

I was listening to Bella and had a vision:

_I saw Bella and Emmett holding hands. _

"Alice? You ok?" she asked me and it pulled me back to reality.

"Yeah, just thinking." I said.

She finished and we went to meet the guys at the theater.

Bella POV

We went to the movie after lunch. We were standing there deciding what to see.

"I want to see this." Alice said and pointed to a movie that had a tagline… "An ordinary girl and a vampire."

The guys just looked at each other and made faces.

"Bella, what would you like to see?" Edward asked me.

"The movie Alice wants to see is fine." I said. Alice was laughing and excited.

We got into the theater. I sat between Alice and Edward. Jasper was on the other side of Alice and Emmett was beside Edward. Alice was excited and the guys could have cared less.

I was watching the movie and went to put my arm on the armrest. I touched Edward and he was ice cold. I gasped and Edward looked at me. I looked into his eyes. They were a golden color. I was lost in them until I finally pulled myself to look away.

I was watching the movie, but I kept thinking about the legend that Jacob had told me. Everything fit that Jacob had told me. I was a little shocked.

I made it through the movie. Edward would look at me constantly. I made Alice believe that I loved the movie. I was looking at them and realized they were all alike.

"Can I go to the bookstore?" I asked them.

"Yeah, I will go with you and we can meet back at the car." Edward said.

Edward POV

We walked to the bookstore. I watched her. We got the book and walked back. She was keeping her eyes down and away from mine.

"Is everything ok, Bella?" I asked her.

"I think so." She whispered. She was distant.

"What is it, Bella?" I asked her.

"I just want to know how you saved me." She said.

"What do you think happened?" I asked her.

"I don't know. A normal person would have been crushed, but you aren't normal are you? You are super fast, strong, cold, and pale." She said.

"If I am not human, then what am I?" I asked her.

"You're a… vampire." She whispered.

"Bella, be serious." I told her. She glared and me and stomped off.

I was letting her have her space and then I picked up on someone's or a group's thoughts. They were talking about a girl walking by herself and she looked upset. I knew it was Bella.

I ran up to see her telling them to 'go away'. They were not listening. I walked up to them and threw one on the ground.

"Leave her alone." I growled at them.

They all backed away and she looked at me.

"Come on." I told her and grabbed her by the elbow. I was walking with her to the car. She was struggling.

"Let go of me, Edward." She said.

I turned her to look at me. She was determined and not going to stop struggling. I looked around to see no one. I pushed her up against the wall of a building. She gasped in shock.

Bella POV

I was looking at Edward. He had a lot of emotions swirling in his eyes. I just looked at him. He wasn't scaring me, but I wanted the truth.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"You won't stop struggling. I am giving you a chance to stop or be left here." He told me. I glared at him.

"Fine, if you tell me the truth then I will gladly go back to the car with you." I told him.

"What do you want to know?" he asked me.

"Are you a vampire?" I asked him.

Edward POV

I had her backed against a wall. She wanted the truth and I didn't know if I should tell her or not.


	7. Bella's Reaction

**A/N: I don't own anyone from Twilight. Thanks Heartbrake Angel for continuing to review my story.**

Edward POV

I didn't know what to do. I wanted to tell her, but I didn't want her to disappear from my life, if she didn't understand.

I was searching her eyes for a sign of what she wanted out of me. I hated not being able to read her mind. I could read everyone's mind, except for hers. I usually could give a person whatever they wanted, except for her because I couldn't read her.

"Fine, I will just ask Alice." She said. I growled and slammed my hands into the wall on both sides of her. I was leaning close to her. She had the smell that drove me crazy. I smashed the bricks beside her and she gasped.

"I didn't mean to scare you. Bella, you have to promise me something before I tell you anything." I told her. She looked at me.

"I want you to promise me that you will tell me exactly what you think as soon as I tell you the truth." I said. She nodded.

"Yes, Bella, I am a vampire. We all are." I said.

I wouldn't look at her. I didn't want to see the horror across her face when she found out that I am a monster.

"What are you thinking?" I whispered to her. I didn't want to look at her, but I knew I would have too.

"Why?" she asked me.

"You promised, Bella." I told her.

"I am thinking you are the most amazing… vampire, I have ever met." She said. I looked at her in shock. I searched her eyes and knew she was telling the truth.

"Why do you always want to know what I am thinking?" she asked me.

"I can read people's minds, but I can't read yours." I told her.

"Is something wrong with me?" she asked me. Confusion and worry was evident on her face. I tried not to laugh, but I did smirk.

Bella POV

Ok, so I just found out that Edward is a vampire and so is his family. I also now know that I am a mental mute, but it was nice that no one could get into my mind.

"You just found out that your new friends are vampires; and your worrying about if something is wrong with you?" he asked me. I saw why he was trying not to laugh. I smiled.

"Come on… we need to get back before Alice has a heart attack." He said.

"Why, maybe she thought you got hungry." I said. He looked at me.

"Bella, I could never hurt you, plus, we don't feed on humans. We feed on animals. We don't want to be the normal vampire." He said. I was laughing at him.

We were walking back to the car. Alice was freaking out.

Alice POV

We were waiting at the car for Edward and Bella. I was talking with Jasper when I had a vision.

"_I am a vampire…" Edward told Bella. _

I gasped when I came out of seeing my vision. Emmett and Jasper were looking at me.

"What?" he asked me.

"He told her." I said.

"How did she take it?" Emmett asked.

"I didn't see that far." I said.

"Well, here they come." Emmett said. He could hear them talking.

They walked up and were fine. We were a little puzzled.

"Bella, are you ok?" I asked her.

"Yeah, but this for all of you, if you decide to make me dinner then give me warning. I want at least to get one good scream out." She said to us.

We weren't sure how to react. She wasn't screaming and running in horror.

"You aren't going to run away? Or scream?" Emmett asked her.

"Do you want me to scream just because?" she asked us. We were all laughing at her.

I just hugged her.

"Thanks for accepting us." I told her.

"Thanks for trusting me." She said.

We all got in the car and started home.

"I need something." Bella said.

"What?" Emmett asked.

"Food." She said.

"Sorry, we forget." Jasper said. She shrugged.

We stopped and got some food for her.

Edward POV

I was glad that they weren't mad that I had told her. I knew she would understand.

_I wonder if Edward told her not to share our secret. Alice thought._

_I am glad she knows. She didn't react like I thought at all. She is so nice. Jasper thought._

_She accepted us. YES! I just wonder now if she would date on of us? Emmett thought. _I growled at Emmett's thought. I knew he heard me_._

_I know your thinking the same thing. Emmett thought._

"Hey, Bella, now that you know our secret, you can't tell anyone. We live carefully here." I told her.

"I won't tell anyone. I wouldn't want to hurt any of you." She said.

We got her home later that night.

"Bella, do you want to come over tomorrow?" Alice asked her.

"I can't, I have plans with my Dad. We are going to La Push." She told her. We all growled at the mention of La Push.

"Sorry." She said.

"It's ok. We accept the treaty because it lets us live her happily." I told her.

She hugged all of us and went inside.

Emmett drove us home. We were happy that someone had accepted us. We just had to tell Carlisle and Esme.

Carlisle POV

I was spending some time with Esme. We were hoping that they had a good say. They were like our children. We didn't want anything to happen to them.

"Come in here." I told them. They heard me outside.

They all came in and sat down. Alice had bags of clothes. We were not surprised. Emmett and Edward looked very happy. I hadn't seen Edward look this happy in awhile. Emmett was taking to Bella and that was a good thing. Jasper was even a little better looking since they had all met Bella.

"So, what happened?" I asked them.

"We told her." Alice said.

"And? I hope she got home ok." Esme said.

"Yeah, in fact, she accepted us. She didn't have a problem with it and even seemed comfortable." Emmett said. I was glad they had someone else to talk to now.

"Well, go, when do we get to meet her?" Esme asked them.

"I guess, whenever, we do something with her again." Alice said.

"Emmett, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked him. He nodded.

We took off running. I wanted Emmett to be able to talk to me without Edward, Alice, or Jasper hearing him.

"Do you really like Bella?" I asked him.

"Yeah, she is very nice and nice looking." He said.

"Emmett, just don't let her come between you and Edward. I know you are still getting over Rosalie and I know that your feelings for her will never go away. I just don't want this human…" I was saying.

"She has a name, it's Bella." He interrupted me.

"Ok, I don't want Bella, to come between you and Edward and I don't want you to see something in her just because you lost Rosalie." I told him.

"I know your right. I understand that, but I do feel something for Bella. She is a nice girl, but I know that she will have to choose. I know that I will have to accept that." He said. I was happy to hear this come from him.

"Good, come on, let's hunt before we go back." I told him.


	8. Welcome

**A/N: I don't own anyone from Twilight. I will try to update the story at least twice a week, but I may only get to it once a week. Please continue to read and update. Thanks.**

Bella POV

I got up the next morning. I was happy that I was getting settled in my new home. I still missed my mom, but I knew she would be happy that I was happy.

I rode with Charlie to Billy's. I was glad to get to see Jacob. I knew that Dad was happy to see Billy and watch the game.

Jacob POV

Charlie and Bella got there in the early afternoon. The game was fixing to start so they went in the house. I was outside with Bella.

"Hey, wanna ride through some trails?" I asked her.

"Sure, on what?" she asked me.

"4 wheeler." I told her. She looked at me a little apprehensively.

"I will drive, you can just enjoy the ride." I said. She smiled.

We hoped on a 4 wheeler and started to ride through the trails. I was glad to have her with me and because she was holding on to me. I liked Bella. She was nice and different.

We were riding when we came to a cliff over looking the ocean. It was a nice view.

"Are you liking it here so far?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I have friends and I am getting along with everyone." She said. I smiled.

We kept talking and the sun would break through the clouds every now and then.

"You want to try to drive?" I asked her.

"Can we get off the cliff, first?" she asked me. I laughed at her.

We rode to a flat area where there was a small trail. I showed her how to brake, where the gas was, how to use the gears, and other important stuff.

I let her drive. She was doing fine. She was going down the trail and going around the turn. She froze and hit the brake to hard. She flew off and landed with a thud. I ran over to her. She was getting up and brushing her self off.

"Bella, are you ok?" I asked her. She was laughing.

"Yeah, it was fun. I love it. I just have to get used to the whole braking thing." She said.

We stood there and minute so she could recover from her fall. I noticed she was holding her wrist.

"Bella, did you hurt your wrist?" I asked her. She looked at it. She had a swollen and bruised wrist.

"I think you need to get it looked at." I told her.

"No, I can't. I don't want Charlie to know. He will make fun of me. He doesn't see how one person can be so clumsy." She said. I sighed.

"Ok, well, what if I get Dr. Cullen to look at it?" she asked.

"When?" I asked her.

"Tonight?" she said. I nodded and agreed.

"Ok, we can go slow getting back." I told her.

We slowly drove back and got to the house. The game had just finished and they were going to leave. She gave m a hug and told me thanks before we left.

Alice POV

I was at the house reading when I had a vision.

_I saw Bella riding something and falling off. I saw her holding her wrist. She had hurt it._

I immediately called her. She didn't answer. I waited a while and called again.

"Hello?" Bella answered.

"Did you hurt your wrist?" I asked her.

"Yeah." She mumbled.

"Do you want to come over and spend the night? Carlisle can look at it." I offered.

"Let me ask." she said. I could hear her asking her dad in the background.

"Yeah, give me 20 minutes to get home." She told me. I agreed and hung up. I knew I couldn't think about it. I didn't want Edward to know.

I was getting my stuff when Jasper came into the room.

"What are you worried about?" he asked me. I put a finger over my mouth. He nodded knowing that I didn't want Edward to know right now.

"I will be back." I told him. He smiled and kissed me.

I left and got away. I called Carlisle and told him we were coming. I told him how Bella was hurt. He told me to meet him at the hospital.

Bella POV

I was hurting so bad. I knew I had done something to my wrist. I just wasn't sure what. I sighed. Alice arrived 5 minutes after I got home. I was already packed. I knew that if I forgot anything Alice would let me borrow it.

Charlie said hi and bye to us. He liked Alice and was glad I had become friends with the Cullens.

We got in the car and Alice looked at me. I showed her my wrist.

"We are going to the hospital. Carlisle is meeting us there. He sent Edward and Emmett to hunt." She told me.

We got the hospital and I got my wrist looked at. I had cracked some of the bones. I got a brace because I promised not to take it off. He sent us to get me food and then come to the house.

Alice POV

I was glad to have a friend like Bella. I just didn't want Edward or Emmett ruining it. We were at the restaurant and she was eating.

"What's wrong?" she asked me.

"I want you to know something. I am so glad that we are friends. I am so happy that I can be myself around someone. I just want you to now something so that it doesn't catch you off guard. I also don't want it to come between us being friends." I said. She looked at me confused.

"What is it, Alice?" she asked me.

"Edward and Emmett both like you. I don't care if you like either of them or neither of them. I just don't want it to bother you or make you uncomfortable." I told her. She smiled at me.

"It's ok, Alice. I have handled the fact that you and your family are different. I can handle the guys, and don't worry we will always be friends." She told me. I smiled.

We left to go home. Esme was in the living room by the fireplace, like she was waiting on us.

Esme POV

I was sitting by the fireplace when Alice and Bella walked in. I was glad to meet Bella; she was all any of them had talked about.

"Bella, this is Esme." Alice told her. She smiled at me.

I gently hugged her. Bella was very pretty and nice.

"Nice to meet, you, Bella. You are welcome over here any time." I told her. She smiled.

Bella POV

I met Esme. She was very nice and motherly. I was sitting with Alice, Esme, Carlisle, and Jasper. We were all talking when Emmett and Edward came in. They started upstairs.

"Bella!" Emmett yelled. I smiled.

He came at me and started to hug me.

"Don't." Alice said. They both stopped and saw my wrist.

"Are you ok?" Emmett asked.

"It's cracked." I said.

"Did someone hurt you?" Edward said.

"Yes." I said and looked down. I heard them growl. Esme and Carlisle were trying not to smiled.

"Who?" Edward growled.

"Me." I whispered. I looked up to see them looking at me dumb.

"Funny." Emmett said, sarcastically.

They both gave me a hug. I was happy to be welcomed.

"Emmett, can I talk to you a second?" I asked him. He nodded and we walked out to the garage.

"What's up?" he asked me.

"Emmett, I know that you have lost someone and I have too. I want you to know that you are a great friend and a big brother I never had. I also know that I can't replace whoever you lost and don't want to. I want to be your friend to help you through it. I know it doesn't get easy or hurt less no matter how dead you might be." I told him. He sighed and smiled at me.

"I know, Bella, and thanks. I am glad that I can be the older brother because I can hit any guy who looks at you wrong." He told me. I hugged him.

"Now, you can go tell Edward you like him." He said. I looked at him.

"We all know it and Edward won't accept it." He said. I smiled.

"Thanks, Emmett." I told him. He kissed my forehead and we went back in.

I was going to tell Alice what I was doing, but figured out that her and Jasper were busy from the sounds coming from her room.

I walked upstairs and peeked in Edward's room.

Edward's POV

I could hear Bella coming. I also could hear Emmett.

_Don't lie to her. Emmett told me_. I didn't quite understand.

I had my music playing because I was trying to block out Jasper and Alice.

"Come in." I told Bella. She slowly walked in and shut the door.

"Are you ok?" I asked her. She nodded.

"I like your music." She said.

"Thanks, it helps me to tune out certain things." I told her and took her hand. We slowly started to dance.

I wanted to tell her how I felt, but I wasn't sure how she would react.


	9. I miss the moon

**A/N: I don't own anyone from Twilight. Keep up the reviews.**

Bella POV

I was dancing with Edward. I was staring into his perfect face and I was lost in his eyes. I kept thinking of what Emmett had told me. I didn't know if I believed him. I knew I felt something for Edward. I just didn't know what he felt.

We stopped dancing and I wondered over to the window. I was looking outside. It was a moonless night because there was no moon, only clouds. I sighed as I looked outside.

"What's wrong?" he asked me.

"I miss the sun and the moon." I said. He smiled as he walked over to me. I didn't move.

"You're not scared being this close to me?" he asked me.

"I am not scared of you." I said. He smiled.

I was standing there when he swung me onto his back. I was shocked, but I just wrapped my arms around him. He grabbed a blanket and looked at me.

"Hang on." He said. I just tightened my grip.

Edward POV

I was going to show her the moon. I ran out the door and started through the forest. I could hear her heart pounding. I just ran us up the mountain and through the cloud break. I heard her gasp when she saw the moon. I stopped on a side where the river was below us.

I gently put her down. She was speechless.

"Wow." She whispered. I smiled. I knew she was cold. I wrapped the blanket around her. She smiled at me.

"Thanks, I miss seeing this and stars." She told me.

"I will being you up here anytime you want me to." I told her. She just looked at me. She had the most amazing chocolate, brown eyes.

"Bella?" I asked her. She looked at me. I saw everything in her.

"I have to warn you." I told her.

"What?" she asked me.

"Bella, I am dangerous. I want you every time I see you. It's like your blood sings to me. You are my brand of heroin and I want you every time. I know that I can't because I never want to lose you. You have the blood and want, but you also have the personality I want. I have lived a long time and I have never met anyone like you. You are an enigma and I love that. You shouldn't be this close to me." I told her. I turned away and didn't want to see her face.

I was looking at the moon when I felt her arms around my waist. I turned and looked at her. She was looking at me intently. I closed my eyes and breathed in her scent. I felt her touch my face and trace it with her fingertips. I finally opened my eyes to see her.

"So the lion fell in love with the lamb?" I questioned her.

"What a stupid little lamb." She whispered.

"What a sick masochistic lion." I whispered back.

We stayed up there and looked at the moon and stars for a little longer I knew she was getting cold.

We ran back and got to the house. I put her in front of the fireplace. I knew she was cold. I sat beside her.

"It's so cold." She whined. I just smiled at her.

"Emmett, can you help me?" I asked him.

He followed me. I went to the garage. Esme had bought me a bed for my room a long time ago. I never wanted it because it took up to much room. I now had a reason to need it.

"Help me." I told him.

We carried it all upstairs. I stopped by Alice's room on the way. Jasper was hunting with Carlisle and Esme was painting.

"Alice, can you keep Bella company for a while?" I asked her. She smiled when she saw the bed and floated downstairs.

Alice POV

I went and sat with Bella. She was by the fireplace and trying to warm up. I just looked at her.

"Welcome to the family, Bells." I told her. She just rolled her eyes at me and I hugged her.

"Now, we can go shopping everyday and I can get you clothes that I know will make Edward drool." I said. She laughed and looked at me.

"I thought vampires were too perfect to drool." She said. I elbowed her and she was laughing.

"Thanks for accepting us." I told her. She just hugged me as Esme came into the room. She sat with us on the floor.

"So, Bella, I understand that you are now part of the family?" she asked her. Bella blushed.

"Don't worry, sweetie, now Emmett can pick on you more." She said.

"It gets worse?" she asked us. We laughed.

"Not too much." I told her.

We were all sitting downstairs when Jasper and Carlisle got back. Carlisle joined us and Jasper when to help the guys.

"How was hunting?" Esme asked Carlisle.

"We went to Canada because we are trying to keep it low profile here. The elk have come back nicely this year." He said.

"Alice, you all need to go to Canada. We don't want to draw attention here because we are killing off the wildlife." Esme told me. I nodded.

We were still talking and Bella had warmed up. The guys rejoined us. They were all joking and having fun.

"We want to play baseball next weekend. I heard there will be storms coming in." Emmett said. We all smiled.

"Vampires play baseball?" Bella asked.

Edward laughed as he sat beside her.

"It is America's favorite pastime." He told her. She rolled her eyes. We were laughing.

"Come on, sleepy." Edward told her.

"Shut up." She mumbled.

Bella POV

Edward pulled me upstairs after saying good night to everyone. He pulled me all the way to his room.

"Edward, I don't think your couch is comfortable." I said. He smiled at me.

"Please, just try to let me surprise you." He said and looked in my eyes. I had to agree.

"Ok." I whispered.

He stood behind me and covered my eyes. He opened the door and led me in.

"Be surprised." He said.

He moved his hands and I saw his room completely redone. He had a large wooden bed with a black comforter. I was surprised.

"Where did you?" I asked him as he smirked.

"I always had it, but I never needed it until now." He said as he picked me up and gently placed me in the bed.

"Do you need any Tylenol?" he asked me. I looked my wrist and then to him.

"I forgot I hurt it because of you." I told him. He smiled and kissed my forehead.

I fell asleep next to Edward. I knew I was really starting to like Forks.


	10. Baseball

**A/n: I don't own anyone from Twilight. Please review if you like it or have any suggestions. Thanks. **

Bella POV

The rest of the weekend and that week went by very fast. I had fun because everyone at school was so jealous of us. Edward would tell me what people would say and we would just laugh about it. Alice, Jasper, and Emmett would have fun with the rest of the school as well. Alice was usually dressing me to catch everyone's attention and it did.

I had more than I could remember with the Cullens. They were my new extended family. Charlie was never home so he really didn't notice that I was never there. I made sure I was there the nights he was home. He would eat and watch the game. Edward would come to my room and hold me all night. It was the best week of my life so far.

I woke up Saturday morning and went downstairs. Charlie was getting ready to go fishing with Billy. I was shocked when I saw Jacob. I ran over and hugged him.

"Hey, are you going fishing?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I am going to make sure they don't kill themselves." He said. I smiled because I knew that when Charlie and Billy get together they drink a lot.

Jacob POV

I was glad I got to see Bella. I had heard she was always with the Cullens. I knew Billy didn't really like that, but I didn't care as long as I got to see her.

"Do you want to go to a movie maybe this week?" I asked her. She smiled.

"Yeah, let's go on Wednesday." She said. I smiled.

I kept talking with her until we got ready to leave. She was going over the Cullens. I knew she had a thing for Edward, but I wasn't sure how much of a thing. I just wanted her to have a thing for me.

Alice POV

I waited until everyone left Bella alone. I knew that I could be in town, but I didn't care to be around certain people when they came to town.

I went up to the door and Bella opened the door.

"Hey, I am almost ready." She said. I followed her in.

I had asked her to spend the night tonight.

"What's wrong, Alice?" she asked me. I must not of been my normal pixie self.

"Jasper and I got into it today." I told her. She hugged me and I sat down with her.

"What happened, Ali?" she asked me.

"He got mad because he thinks I am living my human life through you." I told her. I felt bad because he might have been right. She laughed.

"Alice, you are not living my life for me, you are just making mine more interesting." She said. I smiled at her.

"Thanks, Bella." I told her. She smiled.

"Come on, Edward, will think that I made you a snack if we don't get going." I told her. She rolled her eyes.

We got my stuff and left. I flew down the road in Emmett's Jeep. We passed the house and went down another road.

"Hey, Alice, you missed it." She said. I smiled.

"We are going to play baseball, remember, Bella?" I asked her. She blushed a little.

"Oh, yeah, but it's raining." She said.

"Don't worry, we won't get wet." I told her.

Edward POV

We were all waiting on Alice and Bella. We sent Alice because she was not happy with Jasper. We all told Jasper that Alice was not doing that to Bella, but I knew Alice would talk to her about it.

They finally got there and I ran to open Bella's door. She smiled when she saw me. I hugged her and kissed her cheek. I was finally being able to touch her in small ways without trying to drain her dry.

"Bella!" Emmett doomed and pulled her into a large hug. She was in shock.

"Emmett, don't smother her." Esme said and he put her down.

"Sorry." He said in a small voice. She smiled at him and caught her breath.

"Let's go, the storm is almost in place." Jasper said.

I was glad when I saw Alice and Jasper hold hands. I threw Bella on my back. We all took off through the forest. She seemed more comfortable this time.

I put her down and we all split into teams. I was glad when Alice said it was time.

Bella POV

I was with Esme. I was going to call the game. I just looked at her. Alice threw the first pitch and I looked at Esme.

"Just call it like you see it." She said. I nodded.

I was watching and realized why they needed a storm to play. They hit the ball and it sounded like thunder. I was having fun and I got to see how fast and strong they were. I was shocked when Emmett and Edward ran into each other they sound was louder than when they hit the ball. They just popped up and kept going.

They were playing when Alice froze. We all ran to her.

"Someone from Tanya's coven is coming. They are coming to warn us." She said. Edward looked at me.

"Do I have time?" he asked.

"Yes, but go now." Alice said.

"No, wait, let Emmett take her. Edward you are the only one who will know if we are getting the truth." Esme said.

Edward kissed my forehead and threw me to Emmett. I had no idea what was going on.

Emmett ran us back to the jeep and threw me in. He got in and started it up. He was flying out of town.

"What is going on?" I demanded. He sighed.

"Tanya's coven is close to us and they just accepted being "veggie" vampires. They would probably try to hurt you if they saw you with us. We are going back to my house until they leave. We don't want you getting hurt." He told me. I nodded.

Emmett POV

I drove there in record time. I was glad when we got there. I pulled into the garage and got Bella in the house.

"Are you hungry?" I asked her. She was shaking and a little scared.

I pulled her into a hug. She finally calmed down.

"Bella, we are not going to let anything happen to you." I told her. She nodded.

"Now, I know you are hungry. Come on." I told her and pulled her with me into the kitchen. She sat on a bar stool and I cooked for her.

Edward POV

We were in the field when a vampire approached. We realized it was Laurent. We had encountered him a long time ago when he first joined Tanya's coven.

"Greetings." Carlisle told him.

"Hello, I can't stay long, but I am here with a message and a warning from Tanya." He said. I read his mind. I nodded to tell he was not lying.

"I am here to tell you that James is out and looking for you. Tanya encountered him the other day as he moved through Canada. He is looking for you Edward and he wants to find you." Laurent told us. I was angry. I hated James and I didn't want Bella anywhere near him.

"We have not told him where you are, but I am sure that he will find you. He is a remarkable tracker. I am sure you remember." Laurent said. I growled.

"I mean no harm. I am going to be on my way now. I am not sure when he will be here, but I know you should be careful. He does not have a problem killing other vampires." He said.

He left and we left to get to our house. I was glad that Bella was ok and eating when we walked in.

"Everyone sit." Carlisle said.

"What about Bella?" Alice asked.

"No." I growled.

"Edward, she needs to know." Esme said, gently. I was not happy. I didn't want her to know because I didn't want her to get worried.

"Bella, could you join us?" Carlisle asked her.

She appeared a minute later holding a bowl. She sat down next to me and kept eating.

Bella POV

I knew it was serious since I was included. I just kept eating and listened intently.

"Well, we know that James in on his way and we know who he is after. I do not believe he can get to you, Edward. I know we will be to much for him, but I am not so worried about you. I think if he realizes you are with Bella that she might become his target." He said. I froze when I realized a psycho vampire might be after me. I looked at Edward. He just wrapped his arm around me.

"Bella, we will not let anything happen to you. I promise. You are too important to us and we consider you family." Carlisle told me. I nodded.

"Ok, now, I want someone with Bella at all times. I don't want her going anywhere alone." He said. I knew he was right.

We kept talking and I was getting tired.

"Can I go lay down?" I asked.

"Yeah, I will be back." Edward told them and carried me to his room.

"Love, everything will be fine. I promise. I feel to much for you to lose you now." He told me. I nodded.

I laid down and he smiled at me. He was beside me.

"I want to try something, Bella. You need to hold still." He said. I did. He moving slowly and then I felt his lips brush against mine. I held still as long as I could, until I felt my arms instinctively wrap around his neck.

He pulled away a second later and backed away.

"Sorry." I whispered.

"You will be the death of me, but I am not mad." He told me.

"You can go back downstairs. I will be ok." I told him.

He reluctantly left me. I eventually fell asleep.


	11. Night out with Jake

**A/N: I do not on anyone from Twilight. Review or let me know if you have any suggestions. Thanks.**

**I forgot to mention that in this story ALL the Cullens and Bella are seniors in high school.**

Bella POV

The week went by at normal pace. Edward and I were the talk to school. Apparently, no one thought the new girl would be good enough for any of the Cullens.

Edward would tell me people's thoughts. It was fun to know what people were thinking without them knowing. Edward would tell me, but sometime he thought it was invading someone's privacy.

I was happy when Wednesday came. I was going to the movies with Jake. I was happy to be around him and like doing things with him. It was always interesting.

I got out of school and went home to change. I changed and walked outside to see Edward standing beside my truck.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I just wanted to see you before you went out with him." He said. I hugged him and he just looked at me as I rested my chin on his chest to look at him.

"Why can't you stand him?" I asked.

"Bella, do you think you could stand me going out with another girl, even if it was as friends?" he asked me.

"Well, yeah, because there is a good chance she won't come back." I joked. He looked at me.

"I am kidding, but I understand what your saying." I said. He smiled at me and kissed my forehead.

"Go on, I trust you and know that you are with me." He said. I smiled at him.

"I promise to be good." I said. He smiled and left when I did.

I went to pick up Jake and we went to Port Angeles. I was already having fun from when he got into the truck til we got to the theater.

Jake POV

We went to a movie. We were going to see a scary movie. The movie was packed and we were joking around in the back. We were laughing at the "scary" parts. I was having so much people and people were glaring at us when we left.

"Bella, that was great." I told her.

"Maybe for you." a guy said as he walked by.

We were just laughing as we walked a little ways down to a local restaurant. We went to a local Chinese restaurant. Bella had never had Chinese. I was going to make her like it.

I made her try everything and the owners thought it was great that she had never had Chinese. They let us try everything and didn't charge us.

Bella was great to be with and have fun with. We were driving back and just talking.

"I have no clue what you made me eat, but it was good." she told me. I was laughing.

"See, I told you that it was good." I said. She just stuck out her tongue at me. I was laughing.

She finally got to my house. I just gave her a hug. She smelled so good.

"SO, can we do this maybe next week?" I asked her.

"Yeah, we can. I want to. I had so much fun." She said. I smiled at her.

She left and I went to check on my dad. He was sleeping so I fell asleep thinking of Bella.

Bella POV

I got to my house. I was so tired. I went inside. Charlie was asleep in his room. I could hear him snoring through the walls.

I went up to my room. Edward was sitting in my room. I smiled when I saw him. He just kissed my forehead.

"Are you ok, love?" he asked me.

"Edward, I am human. I am tired." I said. He laughed at me.

"Funny, go be human, and shower." He said. I stuck my tongue out at him and went to shower.

I came back out and Edward sang me to sleep. I like having him with me and I always felt safe. I knew he was worried about the psycho vampire from his past.

I was sleeping when Edward woke me up for school.

"Come on, sleepy." He said. I just smiled at him.

I got up and got ready. I rode with Edward to school, when he "picked" me up. I got into school and knew it was going to be one of those days.

Edward POV

Alice was excited about our shopping trip to Seattle today. I needed to go because I had ordered something for Bella and had to pick it up. We were all going because they missed Bella when she wasn't around.

I missed Bella when I wasn't with her and I was jealous when I heard other people's thought of her. We were walking through the halls and I always had my arm safely around her waist.

I was coming out of class and Bella was with Emmett in the hallway. Mike Newton was hitting on her again. I hated him because he didn't give up.

He was talking to her a little to close. I growled where only my family could hear me. I saw Emmett react. He pulled Bella away and towards the door. We had one class left, but we decided to skip it.

_"I took care of it, just come on." Emmett thought._

We walked out and got into the car. Jasper was driving and Jasper was up front with her. I was in the back with Emmett and Bella. I had my arms around her.

_"You really like her don't you?" Emmett thought_. I smiled.

_"She is perfect for you." He thought._

We were listing to music and the drive seemed so long. I just want to get Bella's present and give it to her.


	12. Edward's Present

**A/N: I don't own anyone from Twilight. Thanks for the reviews.**

Alice POV

I parked and dragged Bella off with me. I was the distraction. We went to look at clothes. I was having fun and Bella was trying. We were trying on different clothes and I picked out a few outfits I could buy her and she could yell at me for later. I liked picking clothes out for her. She wasn't like Rose because she didn't know what she wanted to look like. She wanted to be herself.

"Alice, I am hungry." She said a little later. I just looked down.

"Alice, I am not mad. I know its not something you have to think about. I don't expect you to remember." She told me. I hugged her.

We paid for the clothes and left in search of food.

Edward POV

We got there and waited til they were out of sight. I had to go to the other side of the city to get her present. Emmett and Jasper decided to go with me.

We got to the jewelry store and the owner showed it to me. It was perfect. I wanted her to have it. I was so glad it had turned out perfect. We bought it and drove back.

"That is nice." Jasper said.

"It will look great on her." Emmett said.

"I just hope she likes it and doesn't fuss because I spent money on her." I said. They laughed.

"Yeah, well, I am sure she is used to it. I think Alice has already redone her closet like five times." Jasper said.

We talked the rest of the way. I was glad I had brothers like them. They were honest.

We got back and Alice was with Bella. She was eating. We always forgot she had to eat. She was a little weary when we found them. I looked at Alice.

_Sorry, I forgot she eats._ Alice thought. I nodded.

Alice, Jasper, and Emmett all disappeared back into different shops. I was sitting with her as she ate.

"Are you ok?" I asked her as I brushed my fingers along her cheekbone and tucked some hair behind her ear. She smiled.

"Yeah, Alice, forgot I eat. I am ok. I am eating now." She said as she munched on rolls. She was waiting for her salad.

"She feels bad for it." I told Bella. She just looked at me.

"I told her it was ok. I understand why she forgets." She told me. She was so accepting of us and made exceptions for us like we did for her.

She ate her salad and her color came back. She was feeling better. I was so anxious to give her what I got her.

"Come on, lets walk across the street to the pond." I told her. She smiled at me and took my hand.

She was used to my hands and being cold. I smiled and we went across the road. We were waiting at the street to cross.

"You know you could just run us across." She joked. I smirked.

"You know we are in public." I said. She just laughed at me.

We finally made it across the street. We were walking down by the pond and I pulled her to sit on a bench with me.

"I am glad you came today." I told her. She smiled and I gently kissed her. She had learned to sit still and just smiled when I pulled away. She was beautiful.

"What?" she asked me as I studied her face. I smiled.

"I am just taking in your beauty." I said. She rolled her eyes.

"Why do you roll your eyes? You are beautiful to me." I kissed right below her ear, on her neck. I heard her breath catch.

"You are perfect." I whispered and kissed the same spot on the other side of her neck. She had her eyes closed and I gently traced her ear with the tip of my nose.

"Edward…" she breathed.

"Yes, my love?" I asked her.

"Are you really happy with me?" she asked me in a small voice. I pulled away and looked at her as she opened her eyes.

"Yes, Bella, you are my world." I told her and gently kiss her.

"Love, I got you a present." I told her. She started to say something and I put my finger over her lips.

"I just want you to say thank you." I told her. She nodded.

"Close your eyes." I told her. She did.

I pulled the delicate little band out of my pocket and slid it onto her ring finger of her right hand.

Bella POV

I was getting a present from Edward. I hated when he spent money on me. It made me feel bad because I didn't have money like him.

I was sitting there with my eyes closed and I waited until I felt him slid a small band on my right hand. I opened my eyes and looked down. I saw a thin band of white gold with rubies in it. I was looking at it. I looked at him.

"Bella, I love you, please wear this until I can move it to another finger." I told her. She looked at me and sighed.

"I love you, Edward." She whispered and gently kissed me. I smiled when she pulled away.

"Thank you?" I asked her. She smiled.

"Thankyoubutyouspenttomuchmoney." She said in one breath. I looked at her.

"What? I said thank you like you wanted me to." She said. I just smirked.

"Come on, Alice is dying to know what you think." He said.

We walked back at a slow human pace. We got back and met them. Alice was smiling and pulled me into a hug. I just smiled at her.

"Let's see." Emmett said. I held my hand up. Jasper was even smiling at me.

"Looks very nice." He said. I smiled.

"Come on, we need to get back. The human has to sleep." Emmett said.

"Shut up." I told him and stuck out my tongue. He came at me and I hid behind Edward. I was looking out from behind him. He was laughing at me.

"Well, Edward, if nothing else we know she can use you as a shield from Emmett." Jasper said. I was laughing.

We drove back from Seattle. I fell asleep in Edward's lap. I was so comfortable with him and I was even happier that I had found someone who loved me.

I woke up later that night and realized I was in my room. I looked around and saw Alice.

"He is out hunting. Go back to sleep." She told me. I smiled and went back to sleep. I couldn't wait to see him in the morning.

I was sleeping good when I felt Edward nuzzle my neck with his nose and kiss my throat gently. I moaned.

"Morning, love." He whispered. I smiled.

I went to the bathroom and came back out. He was still in my room. I kissed him and pulled him closer. He got out of my grasp like normal and stepped back.

"Bella, you are pushing my self control." He warned me.

"Yeah, well, not all of use have it as good as you." I mumbled as I walked past him.

He grabbed my wrist and turned me back around. I was shocked because of the amount of pressure he was using. I looked at him.

"Bella, I love you, but you know we can't. I won't hurt you." He said.

"We won't know until we try." I said and ran down the steps to get my breakfast. I heard him growl.

I ate and walked out to see all of them waiting on me. I smiled and we drove to school. Edward was a little tense and I knew it was because of what I had said. I felt a little bad.


	13. Girl's night

**A/n: I don't own anyone from Twilight. Keep up the reviews.**

Alice POV

School had gone by slowly the last few days. I was excited about tonight. Bella was coming over and we were going to have a girl's night. I was happy. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper were going to visit Tanya on her request. I knew it wasn't a good thing. Tanya had always been in love with Edward. I just hoped she wouldn't try anything.

Carlisle and Esme were in L.A visiting friends. They would be back by Sunday night. Charlie was at Billy's for the game. Bella and I were just going to have fun. The guys would be back sometime on Saturday.

We were sitting in the floor painting our fingernails. I had already done Bella's hair and it looked so good. She was laughing when I was painting her fingernails.

"Stop it or I will hold you down." I warned her. She glared at me and sat still. I got dome and let them dry.

"Do you like them?" I asked her. She was looking at them. I had painted them a pink color. I thought it looked nice, but Bella was not a fan of pink.

"Yeah, they look nice. Thanks, Alice." She said.

"Ok, now you paint mine." I told her. She looked at me and shrugged.

"You obviously trust me." She said. I laughed.

Bella POV

I was painting Alice's fingernails. I knew I wasn't doing good and she was just looking at me.

"I told you." I told her. She was just shaking her head. She went and got the remover.

"I thought all girls knew how to paint nails." She said.

"Maybe vampire girls." I told her. She was laughing. She started to paint her nails as I ate a little more pizza.

"Alice, can I talk to you about something?" I asked her. She nodded and focused on her nails. I was a little nervous to talk to her about it.

"Spit it out, Bella." She said. I sighed.

"Block your thoughts." I told her. She looked at me funny and nodded.

"Fine, does Edward not find me attractive?" I asked her. She looked at me in surprise.

"Bella, he finds you attractive, why?" she asked.

"I don't know. I mean, every time I go to kiss him or hug him for too long he pulls away. I know he told me its because he doesn't want to hurt me, but I can't believe he would hurt me." I told her. She sat beside me on the couch when she got her nails done.

"Bella, he loves you, and he is very strong. He really could hurt you, but it wouldn't be on purpose. He is afraid that he would lose control. He is very drawn to you Bella." She told me. I nodded.

"I guess, that since I am human and he is a vampire, our needs are different. I mean, I have hormones and they are active." I told her. She laughed.

"Bella, human or vampire, everyone has that need. He just doesn't want to hurt you. He has talked to Emmett and Jasper about it. He does want you. He is just afraid of you." She said. I threw her a confused look. She smiled.

"He is afraid because you are the only thing he is every found that he doesn't want to hurt. He is also unsure of your feelings." She said. I understood that.

"Will it every change, you think?" I asked her. She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me.

"Bella, I know he wants you. I know he loves you, and I also know that he doubts his own self- control. We have all assured him that he is strong enough not to give in to his primal side. I know it sucks, but you just have to wait." She said. I knew she was right, but I frowned anyways.

"Why couldn't I just be a vampire?" I mumbled. She laughed.

"It isn't just because you aren't a vampire. I had to wait with Jasper." She told me. I looked at her totally confused.

"I had to wait to make sure of his feelings. I didn't know if Jasper felt the same way about me. I loved him, but he was so shy. He also didn't want to hurt me. He was my first." She said. I smiled.

"Bella, you have to be sure of your feelings for that person before you do that. Edward, just wants to make sure that you feel that way." She said. I nodded.

Alice POV

I knew Bella was frustrated at the situation. She loved Edward and she wanted to be with him, but he loved her enough to make sure he wouldn't hurt her.

"I know your frustrated and I bet its worse as a human. I mean you have hormones. I really don't. I just have feelings." I told her. She nodded. I really wanted to tell her I had a vision about it.

"I just wish that I could tell him my feelings without him not wanting to talk about it, or something else go wrong." She said. I smiled.

"Bella, I already know what will happen and I can tell you that Edward will come around. Just be patient. I will let you in on a secret, though." I told her. She looked at me with a big smile.

"Vampries can't use their stuff so you won't need protection." I told her. She blushed and her eyes got wide.

"ALICE!" she squealed. I shrugged.

"Well, I am already on birth control for cramps, at least I know I would have to waste extra money on condoms." She said. I was laughing.

We kept talking and watching movies. I was sitting there when I had a vision.

_I saw Edward and Tanya alone. I saw them in her room. She was kissing Edward and then it went away._

"ALICE?!?" Bella shouted and it brought me back.

"I had a vision. I am so sorry, Bella." I told her. I knew she had a right to know.

"What?" she asked, frantically.

"Edward, Jasper, and Emmett aren't hunting. They are visiting Tanya in Denali. Tanya is in love with Edward and I saw them kissing." I told her.

I could hear her heart speed up and she turned pale. I just wrapped my arms around her. I was so mad at Edward.

"How could he?" she whispered. I didn't have an answer.

I was still holding her when I heard people coming.

"I love him." She whispered as I saw Edward, Jasper, and Emmett appear in the door. I glared at Edward.

_"HOW COULD YOU!" I screamed at him in my thoughts._ He just looked down.

_"GO UPSTAIRS NOW!" I commanded him. _He ran upstairs and Bella felt the wind. She looked up to see Jasper and Emmett.

"Bella, darling, its ok." Jasper said and sat beside her. He passed a wave of calm over us. She sighed.

Emmett was on the floor beside the couch. She crawled into his lap. He just hugged her. We were all mad at him.

"I will be right back, Bella." I said as I ran to Edward's room.

"What the hell were you thinking?" I asked him as I walked into his room. He looked up at me and if he could cry he would have been brawling.


	14. Edward's nightmare

**A/N: I don't own Twilight. I had enough time to update another chapter, because I don't know if I will have anymore time this week for another chapter. Review and let me know what you think.**

Edward POV

I was with Emmett and Jasper visiting Tanya. I missed Bella. I was here because she asked us to come to visit. We haven't seen her in awhile. I didn't care for Tanya as much as I used to because I loved Bella, now. I knew Tanya had feelings for me and I at one time might have felt something for her. I felt nothing now. She was over-bearing and continued to pursue me.

I was upstairs with Jasper. We were getting ready to leave. Tanya was in her room getting something for us to take back to Carlisle. Jasper was getting impatient.

"What is taking so long?" he hissed.

_I just want to get out of here and back to Alice. He thought._

_COME ON!_ Emmett was screaming at us in his mind.

"I will go see." I said.

I walked into Tanya's room. I wasn't sure where she was. I was surprised when she grabbed me and kissed me. I was surprised for the first time in a long time. I realized what was happening and pushed her off. I pushed her to hard and she went through the wall.

I ran out and grabbed Jasper. We got Emmett and ran out. I just wanted to get far away from Tanya. I didn't want to accept that I had kissed her, but I knew it was an accident.

"What happened?" Emmett asked me.

"She kissed me." I hissed. They stopped in shock. I stopped and looked at them.

"WHAT?!?" Emmett roared. I hung my head.

"I wasn't paying attention and she kissed me. I didn't react in time. I know Alice saw it. I hate it because I have a feeling that she told Bella." I said.

Jasper and Emmett just looked at me. I just leaned against a tree. I had no idea what to do. I didn't want to hurt Bella, but it wasn't my fault.

"We will tell her that she kissed you. We aren't going to let you lose her over something that isn't your fault." Emmett said. I nodded. I felt calm and looked at Jasper. He gave me a sympathetic smile.

We ran home. We got into the doorway. Alice was holding Bella. She had been crying. I was looking at Alice. She glared at me.

H_OW COULD YOU! _She screamed in her thoughts. I looked down. I couldn't explain, but at the same time I should have prevented it.

_GO UPSTAIRS NOW!_ She commanded me. I just flew up the stairs. Bella never saw me.

I got in my room and sat on the bed. The whole room smelled of Bella. I wanted to be able to cry again. I felt like I needed to now. The only thing I could do is feel my eyes get hot and dry and hold my head in my hands. I was waiting on Alice. I knew she was coming and she appeared in my room a second later.

"What the hell were you thinking?" she asked me. I just looked up at her. She was furious with me.

"I wasn't and it wasn't exactly what you saw." I whispered.

"Then what was it?" she asked me.

"She actually surprised me and kissed me. I didn't know what was happening and when I did, I threw her into the wall." I said. I looked at Alice. She was stuck between glaring and smirking.

"Oh." She whispered.

"Alice, I know you didn't tell Bella to hurt me. I know you told her because you thought she needed to know and she did need to know." I told her. She was standing there looking at the floor.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"Just help me tell her the truth." I told Alice. She jumped over and hugged me. I was glad she was my sister.

Emmett POV

I was holding Bella. She was so upset. I knew she had no reason to be upset and that Alice didn't know the whole story. I just wiped away the tears. Jasper was projecting calm over us and I was glad.

"Why would he do that?" she asked me in a small voice.

"Bella, he didn't." Jasper said. She looked at him like he had two heads.

"Alice saw it." She whispered.

"Alice saw some of it and then Edward changed his mind. Bella he didn't kiss her. She kissed him. We saw it." I told her. She sat up and looked into my eyes.

"Bella, darling, he loves you. He left immediately and ran straight back here. He didn't want to be away from you and he feels bad for letting it happen." Jasper said. She was looking at him.

"Bella, he was so upset he threw her through the wall when he realized what had happened." I told her.

She just looked at us. She sniffled and stood up.

"Bella?" we asked her.

She went running up the stairs and she was taking them two or three at a time. We took off after her to make sure she didn't hurt herself.

Bella POV

Emmett and Jasper told me he didn't kiss her. They told me it wasn't his fault. He didn't mean it and he didn't stick around after throwing her into a wall.

I made it to Edward's room. I bolted through the door right as Alice had stopped hugging Edward and I jumped into his arms.

He just held me tight and nuzzled my neck through my hair. I had missed him and now I had him back.

I pulled away and looked at him. He had a worried look on his face.

"They told me everything. I am not mad at you and I am glad you're back. I missed you." I whispered to him. He smiled at me and held me closely.

Edward POV

I had just finished hugging Alice when I heard something from downstairs. I saw Bella come running in and throw herself in my arms. I didn't know if something was wrong or what she was thinking.

_Just hold her, Edward_. Alice thought.

I held her, nuzzled her neck, and smelled in her scent. I had missed her and I just wanted her to know I loved her. She pulled away and looked into my eyes. I felt horrible because she had bloodshot and puffy eyes. She was crying because of me.

"They told me everything. I am not mad at you and I am glad you're back. I missed you." She whispered to me. I smiled at her and pulled her back into a hug.

"Thanks." I whispered where only they could hear it.

_Kiss her!_ Emmett thought. I smiled.

I pulled Bella away and gently kissed her. I place my hand on the back of her neck and deepened the kiss. She didn't fight it when I did or when I pulled her away.

"I love you so much." I whispered to her.

"I love you, Edward." she whispered.

She nuzzled my nose with hers and I smiled. I was happy with her. She turned and looked at Alice. She got out of my arms and gave Alice a hug.

"I'm sorry." Alice said.

"I don't blame you. I know you didn't see the rest. I am glad you will tell me the truth." She told Alice. Alice hugged her.

"Alice… air." She squeaked. Alice put her down and stepped over to Jasper.

"Sorry." She said. Bella just smiled at her.

"Come on, they probably need to talk." Emmett said.

"Wait." Bella said.

She hugged both, Jasper and Emmett, and kissed their cheeks. She hugged Alice again.

"Good night." She told them.

They quickly left and she looked at me. I smiled at her. I was so glad that she understood that even vampires can make mistakes.

"Thank you." I told her. She looked at me.

"For what?" she asked me as I pulled her to me.

"For realizing that even I can make mistakes and I would never hurt you." I whispered. She smiled at me.

"Edward, everyone makes mistakes, even the perfect ones." She said.

I pulled her to me and kissed her with everything I could. I knew I loved her and I knew I would do anything to keep her. She was my life now and I didn't want anyone taking that from me.

Bella POV

I was glad that I had Edward. He belonged in a fairy tale or another time and he had chosen me as his princess. He kissed me like he had never kissed me before. I was enjoying it until I needed air. I pushed him away. He looked at me.

"Humans…need…air." I breathed out. He smiled.

"They also need sleep." He said as I yawned. I stuck my tongue out at him.

He picked me up and put me in the bed. I laid down and he laid down beside me. I was glad I didn't have to spend tonight away from him.

We were laying there and I was almost asleep. He was singing to me softly. I was so comfortable.

"Edward?" Alice asked as she poked her head in. He looked at me.

"Go on." I whispered.

"Sleep, love." He said.

Edward left and walked downstairs. I was almost asleep when I heard something move over by the doors to his balcony. I thought it might have been Edward.

"Edward?" I called out. I didn't get a response.

I laid there with my eyes closed as I felt a cold hand clamp down over my mouth. My eyes shot open.

"Don't scream." The person growled. I didn't know what to do. I just wanted Edward.

I was laying in Edward's bed one second and the next this person had dragged me outside and the sped Edward would move. I was outside and moving through the woods at a fast speed. I could see the house disappearing behind me.

Jasper POV

I had smelled a vampire around the house. I wasn't sure who or where it was. I was following the scent it was around the trees outside. I didn't know if one of Tanya's newborns had followed us.

I told Emmett and Alice. We knew we had to tell Edward. Alice when and got him and brought him into the kitchen.

"What?" he asked.

"I smelled a vampire. I don't know the smell or where they are. It is all over the trees outside." I told him.

"Who? Do you think it's James?" Edward asked.

"I don't know. It might be a newborn that Tanya took in." I told him. He nodded.

"Edward?" we all heard Bella whispered. He looked at us.

I motioned for him to go and he ran up the stairs at close to human speed.

"I have a bad feeling." Emmett said.

"Don't, I haven't seen anything yet." Alice said.

We were standing in the kitchen waiting on Edward when we heard him let out a horrible, painful, angry growl. We went flying up the stairs to his room.

He was standing there looking outside. Bella was gone and I could smell the vampire.

**A/N: I know its long, but I needed to get into this part of the story. Please review and let me know what you think. **


	15. Where is she?

**A/N: I don't own anymore from Twilight. I decided to update so that you would be left totally hanging. Thanks for the reviews.**

Edward POV

I walked into my room to find Bella; instead I found my door to outside wide open and Bella was gone. I smelled James and knew he was going to pay. I let out a growl loud enough to be heard for miles. I was warning him that I would be coming.

I was standing there looking out the windows when I heard Alice, Jasper, and Emmett come flying up the stairs. They entered the room and Alice gasped. They knew what had happened.

"I will call Carlisle and Esme." Alice said and ran out.

"I am going to follow the scent." I said.

"I am going with you." Emmett said. Jasper nodded as we jumped into the woods.

We were running with all we had to follow the scent. The scent followed the forest through the woods and past Forks. We stopped at the river. We could see the ferry miles down the river. The scent was gone at the river and I was at a dead end. I needed to find her, because I wasn't going to let her get hurt.

"Edward, we will find her." Emmett said. I nodded.

_…And we will kill him_. Emmett added in his thoughts.

"Come on, let's get back. We need to figure out what we are going to do." He said. I knew he was right. I swept the river one more time looking for any sign of hope.

We ran back to the house. Alice and Jasper were pacing the living room. Alice hugged me when I got back. I could feel Jasper sending off calming waves as best he could. We all were upset that Bella had been taken. She was family and she was coming back.

"They will be here any minute." Alice said.

Carlisle POV

I had been in LA with Esme when Alice called upset. She had told us that James had come and taken Bella when they were downstairs. He had taken her right out of Edward's room. We were very mad at him. Esme was worried about Bella because she was human and because of Edward.

We got back and Esme hugged Edward.

"Alright, tell me everything we know." I told them.

They told me everything they could place together, the events leading up to it, what happened at Tanya's, and anything else that might help.

"Ok, Alice, I need you to try and focus on Bella. We need anything." I told her. She nodded and sat on the couch. Jasper was next to her.

"Edward, we are going to find her." I told him. I knew she was very important to him and she had to be scared.

Bella POV

I was in Edward's bed almost asleep one minute and the next I was being carried though the woods by a psycho vampire. We ran across the river and through more woods. We stopped at a car parked on a small highway. I was put down and I instinctively walked backwards. I couldn't see who my abductor was, but I knew it wasn't human.

"Don't move." They hissed.

I froze and looked around. I wanted Edward to come flying out of the trees any second and take me back home. The person came at me. I put up my hands and tried to defend myself. I didn't put up much of a fight when the person grabbed my arm. I winced at the pain and struggled to get free.

They pulled me towards the car and pushed me against it with a loud thud. I groaned in pain. I was about to move when I felt a needle enter my arm with a hard push. I screamed and then everything went black.

Alice POV

I was sitting on the couch concentrating. Carlisle had called Tanya and she came. Edward stood glaring at her in the corner. She was his least favorite person right now.

I was listening to them talking when I had a vision:

_I could see Bella in a morgue. She was bruised and looked bad. I saw James talking to her and she was scared._

I kept focusing on her to try and find out where exactly she was.

"Alice, did you see something?" Edward asked me and shook me.

"She is in a morgue, but I am not sure where." I told him. He growled and walked outside. I looked at Esme.

"Alice, dear, he is not mad at you. Just keep trying." She told me and hugged me gently. I laid my head on Jasper and kept focusing.

Bella POV

I woke up in a foul-smelling, cold, and dark room. The only light I could see what from two small windows on the other side of the room. The windows looked like ones on the doors at school. I groaned and stood up. I grabbed the wall for support as I started to make my way to the little windows.

I was feeling my way along when the light came on all of a sudden. I fell over in surprise and let out a small scream.

"Good to see you are awake." The voice said. I started to look around for the owner of the voice. I found myself staring at a blonde, muscular, well-dressed vampire with steel blue eyes.

I looked around the room. I saw tables and sinks. The room was cold and there was blood splattered in certain places. I saw locker type holders on the wall with numbers and then I saw the sheet-covered body on the table. I realized I was in a morgue and backed against the wall. He stepped closer to me.

"Who are you?" I found myself saying in a very shaky voice.

"I am James." He said.

I realized James was the vampire from a few days ago that was after Edward.

"What do you want?" I asked him and I didn't know where I was getting he confidence to ask him.

"I am after Edward and you are the quickest way to him. I must say that he picked a remarkable human to fall in love with. You have amazing talents and my talents cannot be used on you." He said.

I just looked at him. I was so scared and wanted Edward. I didn't know what was going to happen.

"You must be hungry." He said and handed me a candy bar and coke. I looked at it for a minute before reaching out and grabbing it from him. I retreated back to sitting against the wall.

He sat down against the wall a few feet from me. I started to eat. I was hungry and I was scared.

"What do you want with me?" I asked him.

"Bella, you already asked me that." He said. I was in shock; he knew my name.

"Yes, I know your name, where you live, what you talk about in your sleep, and even how you wish you could be with Edward." He said. My eyes got wide.

"Why are you after Edward?" I asked him.

"Because he took something from me a long time ago, and I am here to collect on it." He said.

"Can't he just give it back?" I asked him. He smirked at me.

"No, because you can't bring back the dead." He said. I just looked at him. I knew I was in serious trouble now. I just hoped that Alice could see me.

"I don't understand." I whispered.

"You couldn't you have only lived so many years on this Earth and wouldn't know what it is like to roam for years only to find your love destroyed by a person you cared for." He hissed at me. I flinched.

"I thought vampires couldn't die." I said. He smirked at me.

"She wasn't a vampire; she was a human just like you. She was perfect and she accepted me much like you accept Edward. I only asked him for one thing ever and that was that he not hurt her. He listened for along time, until we got into a fight. He killed her to get back at me and now I am taking my revenge." He said. I knew I was dead.

"She accepted you?" I asked him. He smiled at me and I saw his fangs come out.

"Yes, she didn't care that I was what I was and that I needed to feed on people. She was my love and for once I had found hope." He said.

"How do you know Edward?" I asked. I didn't know why I was so curious, especially, if this vampire already had plans to kill me.

"I knew him after he was changed. He was having a hard time accepting the vegetarian side of vampirism. I invited him to travel with me. We fed when we needed to and no more than we needed. He was with me when I found her. She was perfect. She was my angel and my salvation. I was so happy when I found her. She had blood that sang to me and helped to accept me. She never hurt anyone." He said.

"What was her name?" I whispered. He smiled and closed his eyes. I could see that he was remembering her and a smiled crept across his face.

"Anna." He whispered.

"Bella, she loved me even for the monster as I was and he took her from me. Do you love Edward even for the monster he is?" he asked me.

"He isn't a monster. I don't think that just because a person or vampire does the wrong thing once it makes them a monster." I said. He looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

"You are insightful for a human, but you didn't answer my question: do you love him?" he asked me, again.

"Yes, I do." I said. He scooted closer to me. I didn't see a point in moving away. He was faster and stronger that me.

Alice POV

I was concentrating on Bella. I couldn't get a pinpoint location on her. Tanya had just left. Emmett was packing and Edward was outside. I was sitting there when I had another vision it was just a headline from a paper:

_**Phoenix fears "vampire" killer**_

I gasped and stood up. Edward came back into the house at that time.

"PHOENIX!" I shouted as he looked at me.

We grabbed money and cell phones and left. We knew it would be time to drive so we called in a favor and were on the next plane. I just hoped that it wasn't to late to save Bella.


	16. SelfControl?

**A/N: I don't know anyone from Twilight. Keep up the reviews. I found more time to update! Yay!**

Edward POV

We were on our way to Phoenix. I didn't want him to hurt her or kill her. I wished I hadn't of left her or had taken her with me. I felt so stupid and helpless. Everyone kept reassuring me I couldn't have done anything more than I already did and that it wasn't my fault. I knew it was my fault. I was the reason she was in Phoenix who had an intense hatred of me, she was in trouble, and made it impossible for her to have a normal life. I knew I loved her and I didn't want her to get hurt. I hated doing this to her.

We finally arrived in Phoenix and started looking for the morgue. We went to every morgue. We couldn't find her I was getting frustrated.

"Alice, are you sure she is here?" Esme asked her as I left out a growl.

"I am." She said.

She sat down and focused. I was running out of time and patience. I needed to get to her.

Bella POV

I was cold, scared, and tired. I wanted to just wake up and be in Edward's bed. I would see Edward next to me and this would be nothing more than a really bad nightmare.

"Are you afraid to die?" James asked me as he brought me back to this horrible reality I was in. I didn't know how to answer so I shrugged.

"Would you be afraid if I turned you into a vampire?" he asked me. I shook my head no.

"What if it meant Edward didn't love you anymore?" he asked me.

"I would have the rest of eternity to find someone else or convince him to." I mumbled. He let out a slight laugh and smiled.

"You think remarkably well for a human. You don't seem to give the normal, boring, scared answers I am used to getting. I can see why Edward fell in love with you." He said. I just looked at him.

"Why are you going to kill me?" I asked softly. I at least wanted to now the true reason.

"Because I can't let Edward live with love since he took mine from me." He said.

"But, doesn't that turn you into the same thing as Edward?" I asked. He growled and I realized I had said the wrong thing.

I was sitting on the floor one second and he had picked me up and shoved me against the wall in the next second. I felt my head crack against the tile. I groaned and forced my eyes to stay open and the tears not to come.

"I am already a monster. I have accepted it a long time ago. I want Edward to know what it feels like to be in love and then have it ripped from you without begin able to do anything about it. I want him to know how it feels to roam to the earth lonely and never find anyone else who will accept him like you did. I want him to evolve into the monster he is fighting to me." He hissed in my ear as he threw me across the wall and into the lockers.

I hit the ground with a loud crash and pain swept through my body. I just wanted to be able to open eyes and Edward be there. I didn't get time to recover because James pulled me up and slammed me onto a steel table. I screamed from the pain.

"I will enjoy this." He whispered. He pulled my shirt up past my stomach and my pants down on one side to expose my hip. I struggled to get away. He help me down so hard I heard my ankle snap.

"He will never be able to look at you again now that I have marked you." He said. I couldn't understand what he meant because of the pain. He leaned down and sank his teeth in as Edward can busting through the door. I groaned at the pain and wanted nothing more than to pass out, just to escape the pain.

Edward POV

Alice was trying to focus and I had my eyes closed to keep myself from doing something I would regret. I knew we had missed her somewhere. I was tapping into Alice's mind when I saw her see James pulling on something with a name on it.

She was in a funeral home, not a morgue. I growled and ran to the funeral home she was at. I had seen it when we were looking for the morgues. Everyone else was right on my heels. I had to get to her.

I found it and ran into it. I knocked the front doors off the hinges and into the embalming room. I saw James pulling his teeth out of her hip. I let out a loud growl and lunged at him.

I knocked him though the wall and into a viewing room. I was going at him when he slammed me into the floor.

"I knew you would come." He hissed. I shoved him off and pulled one of his arms off in the process. He hissed and lunged at me again.

"You are still going to lose her. I bit her." He growled.

I lunged at him and was on top of him. Emmett was at my side in a second he held him as I ripped James head off. I stood up and looked at Emmett.

"Go save her." He said as Jasper and Alice ran in to collect the pieces of James.

They ripped the rest of him apart and built a fire. He was not going to hurt her or anyone else again.

Carlisle POV

I looked over Bella. She looked horrible. She had bruises everywhere and was in pain. I immediately gave her a shot. I knew it was good to bring supplies in case she was seriously hurt.

"IT BURNS!" she screamed and I held her down. Edward was at my side when she screamed. He helped me to hold her down. I located the bite on her hip.

"We have to get it out or let her turn." I told him. He looked at me with concern.

"You can save her." I told him. He looked at her and then back at me.

"You have the self-control." I told him.

I stepped back as he held her up and put his mouth over the wound. He began to suck out the venom. He got all of it out of her and laid her back down.

"She is clean. I can taste the morphine." He whispered.

"You did good." I told him and focused on Bella.

Edward turned and ran out of the room. I continued to treat her as best I could. I knew we couldn't put her in the hospital here without Charlie asking a lot of questions and trying to charge Edward, Alice, or all of us with kidnapping and who knows what else.

Edward POV

I ran out of the room where everyone else was. I had saved her, but I had tasted her blood. I had to get away before I killed her, accidentally. I was using the wall for support and to make sure I didn't go back in there. I clung to it and just closed my eyes.

I felt someone hugged me and knew it was Esme. I looked at her. She gave me a small smile.

"You saved her and you have self-control. I am proud of you Edward." She told me. I just looked down.

I didn't feel proud. I still let Bella get hurt and ended up almost turning into a vampire. I loved her and I hated seeing her hurt because even though I was immortal I knew that she wasn't. I just wanted to get her back to Forks and far away from any more monsters. I just had to figure out what to do since I was the worse, monster of all, I had let her get hurt.


	17. A deer did this?

**A/N: I don't own anyone from Twilight.**

Bella POV

I passed out after I saw Edward. I knew I was safe and I let the pain take over. I knew I was hurt, but I would be ok because Edward had found me. He wouldn't let anything happen to me.

I woke up in Edward's room. I was laying in his bed. I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling.

Was it really just a nightmare? Had I imagined the whole thing? It seemed so real. I thought.

I tried to move and the pain set in and I realized I only wished it had been a nightmare. I groaned and fell back against the pillows.

"Bella, love, just relax. You are safe now." Edward whispered in my ear. I turned and looked at him. I could see concern in his golden eyes and I knew he had been worried.

I reached out my hand and caressed his face, gently. He was still cool to my touch. I smiled slightly and saw some of the concern leave his eyes.

"Thank you." I whispered. He looked away and took my hand.

"Bella, I am sorry. I shouldn't have left you that one night. I knew it wasn't safe for you to me with me and I now know that its not…" he was saying. I realized what he was saying and started to panic.

"No." I whispered. He looked at me and I realized I had tears streaming down my face. I couldn't lose him; he was the reason I was still alive. I felt his thumb wipe across underneath my eyes and wipe the tears away. I didn't know why he did it because more tears immediately took their place.

"Bella, I am dangerous." He whispered.

"No, you saved me. You came for me and you saved me." I said. I was crying and it hurt. I ignored the pain because I just wanted him to know how much I cared for him. I couldn't lose him.

Edward POV

I was seeing my world cry and if I had a beating heart it would have stopped at the sight of her. She was in pain ad I had caused it, but not by letting her get hurt or taken, because I wanted to leave and protect her. I sighed.

"Love, I can't see you cry. I can't go anywhere and I am sorry I said it. You are my world now. I won't ever leave. I promise." I whispered. She searched my eyes for the truth.

"I love you, Bella." I whispered to her.

"I love you, Edward." She whispered. I gently kissed her. She followed my lips as I pulled away and she whimpered when I had finally pulled away.

"You need to stay still because you have quite a few injuries." I told her. She nodded.

_We want to see her too!_ I heard Alice's thoughts outside the door. I smirked and she looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Alice is dying to see you." I told her and she gave me a small smile.

"Come in." she called out in a hoarse and tired voice.

Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme all came in the room. Alice was sitting beside her on the bed. Jasper and Emmett both came over and kissed her forehead. Jasper was looking at me.

_Why did you make her upset? _He asked me. I just looked down. I could feel him spread calm waves over the room. She took a deep breath and winced.

"Be careful. You took a lot." Carlisle said. She looked at him.

"I didn't tell her." I told him.

"What?" she asked.

"He didn't tell you what all happened." He told her. She looked from me to him. He knew she wanted to know.

"Bella, you have a cracked skull, a small concussion, cracked ribs, a cracked ankle, and a bit mark." He told her. She put her hand on her hip and looked at it.

"Why didn't I turn?" she asked him.

"I saved you." I told her.

"How? I thought once you were bitten you turned?" she asked me.

"I sucked the venom out of you." I told her. She gasped and looked at me.

"You will have to wear the brace/boot on your ankle for the next few months. I have your ribs wrapped up, but that is all you can do for them. The bit mark will heal and you will have a scar, but at least you can keep it covered." Carlisle told her.

"Thank you." She said.

"I will help you, whenever, you need it. Esme is here to help you, too." Alice told her. She gave Bella a light hug. Esme smiled at her. Esme had taken her in as another daughter.

"How do I explain this to Charlie?" she asked us.

"You and I were going to the store and had a wreck. A deer attacked us." Emmett said. She smiled at him.

"Thanks, glad you could walk away unhurt." She said, sarcastically.

"No, I am not unhurt." He said. She looked at him with a 'yeah, right' look. He pulled a sling out of his hoodie pocket. She smiled.

"I don't' know if it will fit you." She said. We smirked and he acted hurt.

"You called me fat!" he said. She smirked.

"I did not and quick acting like a girl." She said and rolled her eyes. He tried to give her a mean look and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Careful, Emmett, Alice might think you are her new shopping buddy since Bella is not able to go right now." Jasper said. Emmett growled. We all laughed and Bella winced.

"Ok, let's let her rest." Carlisle said.

"Wait, did someone tell Charlie?" she asked.

"I called him. He was worried, but I calmed him down when I told him that Carlisle had you taken care of and you were staying here until he gets back tomorrow." Esme said.

"Thank you." She said.

They all left; leaving Bella and I alone again. She just looked at me. I knew she was hurt by what I had said earlier. I just wanted her to be safe.

"I'm sorry for saying I was going to leave you. I could never leave you." I whispered. She was looking at me.

I walked over and laid beside her on the bed. She was looking into my eyes.

"Please, just don't ever leave me." She whispered.

I gently leaned down and kissed her lightly. She had so many bruises that I didn't want to hurt her. I had to be careful because I was so strong.

"I won't ever leave you, love." I whispered in her ear. She smiled and snuggled to me as much as she could.

I hummed in her ear and she fell back asleep within a few minutes. I was watching her sleep when Carlisle came in to check on her. He checked on her and was leaving.

"Edward?" he asked me. I looked at him and he motioned for me to come towards the door. I looked at her and slowly got up as not to disturb her. I walked towards the door, but I wasn't leaving the room. I was not going to do that again.

"I was coming to check on her earlier, and heard your conversation. I don't want to intrude into your life, but I don't think leaving her would do either of you any good." He told me. I looked out the window.

"I know, but I am trying to protect her." I said.

"You can protect her better if you are with her." He told me. I nodded. I knew he was right.

"I know. I made her cry and I realized I can't stand to see her hurt. I can't leave her because I love her." I told him. He smiled. He got ready to say something when Bella started to fight something in her sleep.

We walked over the bedside and she was having a nightmare.

Bella POV

I was reliving the past day and it was my personal hell all over again. I couldn't see James this time, but I knew he was there. I could feel the pain all over again. I was back in the funeral home and I didn't want to be there. I was trying to get away when he caught up to me. I knew it was a nightmare, but I couldn't wake up. I felt myself being turned to see him in my nightmare, but when I turned to see him I didn't see James; I saw Edward.

**A/N: Please Review. Thanks!**


	18. Jasper Helps

**A/N: I don't own anyone from Twilight. Thanks to Giggles for the reviews.**

Edward POV

I was watching Bella toss in her sleep. I knew it was hurting her more than just the nightmare. I looked at Carlisle. He gently placed a hand on her arm.

"Bella, it's ok. It's just a dream." He told her. She immediately opened her eyes and sat up. I caught her as she almost fell out of the bed.

"Shh… it's ok. It was just a dream." I whispered in her ear. She clung to me. I knew she was upset.

_Just stay with her. I can send Jasper._ Carlisle thought as he slipped out of the room.

I continued to stroke her hair and gently rock her. She was breathing so fast and was upset. I could hear her heart racing and I felt bad because I couldn't do more than just comfort her. I held her for awhile until I could hear her heart slow down and her breathing returned to normal.

I gently laid her down and looked at her. She had fear in her eyes. She was so scared. I wanted to kill James all over again, just because he had done this to her.

"Love, it's ok. I am right here." I told her. She nodded gently. She was looking around when I took her face in my hands and she focused on my face.

"I am the only one here and no one is going to hurt you." I whispered to her and I gently kissed her. She closed her eyes and I felt her calm down a little more. I gently pulled away and looked in her eyes.

"I don't want to sleep right now." She told me. I nodded.

"You don't have to." I told her. She nodded and kept her eyes locked on me. I was looking into her eyes and still felt horrible for the past few days, but I realized that I couldn't leave her.

Alice POV

Carlisle had told us about Bella's nightmare and we all felt bad for her. I knew that Jasper was reading her emotions and he was cringing.

"Is it bad?" I asked him.

"She is honestly afraid." He told me. I frowned.

Jasper was the one person who could calm her down and we needed a reason to get in there. I had an idea and smiled.

"Come on." I told him. He followed me as we went down to find Emmett. He was watching TV.

"Emmett, we need to go help Bella." I told him and he looked up at me with confusion.

"We need to let Jasper sit with her so he can keep her calm and sleep. I have an idea. We just need the TV, DVD player, and movies." I told them.

We grabbed everything we needed and carried it up to Edward's room. I knocked and walked in. We walked in to see Edward laying on his bed with Bella leaning against him. He looked at us with a confused look. I smiled and Bella just looked at us.

"Since you aren't sleeping right now and we miss you; we brought movies." I told them. Bella gave a slight smile and Edward's expression softened.

Emmett and Jasper hooked up and TV and DVD player. We showed Bella the movies and she picked them. Emmett disappeared and I just looked at Edward. Edward rolled his eyes and laughed. I didn't know why, until I saw Emmett walk in carrying the recliner from downstairs. Bella was trying to laugh.

We all got comfortable. I was sitting with Jasper on the couch and Emmett was in his recliner. I could tell something was wrong with Jasper. He was sending off calming waves, but at the same time he was tense. I ignored it know I would talk to him about it later.

Jasper POV

I was sending off calming waves to Bella. She still seemed afraid. I didn't know why. I was doing the best I could and she was still upset. I knew Alice could tell something was up and that we would talk about it later.

We were watching the movie when Edward shifted. We all looked at him and realized his eyes were turning darker. He hadn't hunted in a few days.

"Bella, love, I have to hunt." He whispered to her. She looked scared at first, but seemed ok when she realized he was going to come back. We had all heard that conversation and were a little upset with him for that. We knew he couldn't leave her because he needed her as much as she needed him.

He gently kissed her and looked at Alice. She nodded and got up as well. We always hunted in pairs in case something happened.

"Emmett?" Bella asked. He looked at her and got up. He knew what she wanted. She didn't feel safe without one of us right beside her. He laid down and let her lean on him. I went back to watching the movie when they left. I noticed something when they left.

I was still sending of calming waves when they left. I noticed when they got out of the door the fear left Bella. I looked over to make sure it was really Emmett beside her. He was and she looked somewhat comfortable. I knew she wasn't scared of Alice, but was she scared of Edward.

We kept watching the movie when Esme asked Emmett to come downstairs for a minute. I immediately got up to take his place so that Bella was scared or uncomfortable. She smiled when I sat with her and Emmett left.

"Are you ok?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Bella, what are you scared of?" I asked her. She looked at me.

"I was scared of James and I don't want to lose Edward." She whispered. I was confused. I knew she loved him, but was scared of him at the same time.

"But, you're scared of him?" I said out loud. She looked at him with surprised. I looked at her and realized I had said it.

"What?" she asked me. I looked out the window and back at her. I hadn't seen or heard them anywhere near the house.

"I knew you are scared of him. I felt it from you and then you felt relieved when he left, but you also didn't want him to leave. What happened, Bell?" I asked her. She sighed and I felt a mix of emotions roll off her.

"I had a nightmare of someone chasing me. I thought it was James, but then when the person confronted me in my dream I saw it was Edward. I don't understand, but it scared me. I mean is he capable of that after what James told me I honestly don't know what to believe." She said to me. I realized the dreams came from what ever James had told her.

"What did he tell you?" I asked her. She looked down and I felt guilt come from her.

"It's ok, Bell, I am not going to tell him." I whispered to her.

"He told me about his past before he because like Carlisle and the rest of you. He told me how he killed innocent people for fun and how he killed James' love." She told me. I didn't understand at first and then I realized she wondered if he would turn on her.

"Oh, no, Bella he loves you. He would never hurt you." I reassured her. She just looked at me and I felt her want to believe me, but something was stopping her.

"You will have to talk to him about this if you want the truth. I can help you talk to him if you want, but I know he would never hurt you. He is so happy with you and he loves you." I told her. I felt her become a little more calm.

"No one is going to hurt you." I told her. She nodded and settled back against me. I felt her pain level rise.

"Let me tell Carlisle you're in pain. You need to sleep and he can give you something for the pain." I told her. She sighed and nodded.

Carlisle appeared within a minute and had a shot. He gave it to her and smiled gently. I just let her settle against me. She fell asleep within minutes. I could hear the movie, her heartbeat, and her breathing. I was left to my thoughts and knew I would have to block them. She needed to talk to Edward, but I couldn't tell him for her even thought I wanted to.


	19. Emmett's thoughts

**A/N: I don't own anyone from Twilight. Please Review and Thanks to Giggles for the continued reviews. **

Edward POV

I left with Alice to go hunting. I knew I needed to hunt before emotions were harder to control and I could really hurt Bella. I never wanted to hurt her. I could hear everyone's thoughts when I left. We stopped at the creek near the back of the house to track a scent.

_I wish I could have Rose back. I miss holding her like this_. Emmett thought. I looked down and sighed.

"What is it?" Alice asked me.

"I can hear Emmett. He really misses Rose. I hate it that he lost her. I still feel like we could have stopped her." I told her. She looked down and nodded.

"Yeah, but we didn't know that she would come back after Rose. We had no way of knowing that Jane held such a grudge against her for standing up to her. Rose didn't want to go with the Volturi like I didn't want to go." She told me. I nodded.

"I guess wish we could have known. I know it wasn't your fault Alice." I told her. I hugged her. We all felt bad about Rose and we all missed her. Bella was here to help us, but I wish that Rose was still with us.

"I am just glad that we have Bella in our family, now." Alice said. I nodded and smiled a little.

"I am too." I told her.

We found a scent and tracked it. We hunted until we were ok to be around humans. I didn't care about most of the humans; I just cared about Bella. I love her and I do it for her.

Emmett POV

I walked back upstairs to see Jasper and Bella. I was envious and I missed Rose. I knew I couldn't get her back and I knew I couldn't find anyone else. I just had to know that my family would be there to help. I was glad that Bella was in our family now. She brought change and got us out of a systematic life around humans.

"I will be downstairs." I told Jasper. He gave me a smypathtic smile.

"Do you want to hold her? I know it isn't Rose, but you can try." Jasper told me and I felt him send off calm waves.

"Yeah, thanks." He said.

Jasper gently picked up Bella and handed her to me. I smiled at the sight of her asleep. I never understood how Edward could watch her, until I did it. I laid back down on Edward's bed and held her. She was soft and gentle.

I was holding her when she started to talk in her sleep. I smiled at it. I missed being a human and sleeping. I missed having dreams and even nightmares. I wasn't bored or annoyed at holding her. I actually enjoyed it. I used to watch Rose when she meditated because I could imagine she was sleeping.

Alice POV

I was hunting with Edward. We were making our way back at a slower pace. I was glad to be with Edward and it gave Bella time to sleep. We knew she was ok since everyone was home.

We were walking when I had a vision:

_I saw Edward and Bella fighting. Bella wanted to be taken home and she called Emmett. He came over to talk to her and they kissed._

"Alice?" Edward asked. I looked at him and I knew he read my mind. I gasped. The expression of anger showed on his face.

"It won't happen." He growled and took off towards the house. I was right behind him. I knew he was upset, but I also knew my vision could change because Edward would not allow the fight to happen.

We got back and went in the living room. Jasper was sitting watching TV, Esme was playing the piano, and Carlisle was in his study. I knew who was with Bella and I knew Edward would be unhappy.

Edward POV

I couldn't fight with Bella. I didn't want her running to Emmett. I didn't want to lose her and I wouldn't. I walked in and figured out who was with Bella very quickly. I stood there for a second. I knew I couldn't just run upstairs because she needed her sleep and she needed to get better. I had already put her through enough with James. I did the only thing I could. I read his thoughts.

_I know why Edward likes her so much. I really miss my Rose. I am glad that he has Bella._ Emmett thought. I felt Jasper sending me calming waves and looked at him.

"Thanks. Sorry, Alice, I know that she could change her mind." I told her. She smiled at me. I gave her a hug and walked up stairs at human speed.

I looked in my room to see Emmett watching Bella sleep. She would mumble something every now and then that would make him smile. I knew he missed Rose more than anything and I knew that Bella couldn't replace her. I just walked back downstairs because he wasn't hurting Bella or having any bad thoughts.

I walked into the studio and Esme smiled at me as she walked out. I sat at the piano and just played. I felt like playing the piano was like sleeping for humans. I could just let go of everything.

**A/N: Sorry about the shortness. I will be updating again in the next few days. Please review. **


	20. Charlie's Reaction

**A/N: I don't own anyone from Twilight. Please review.**

Bella POV

I woke up the next morning to thunder. I tensed and felt someone rubbing my arm. I looked up and saw Edward. He was smiling at me. I smiled back at him.

"It's ok, I am here. You can go back to sleep; I am not going anywhere." He whispered to me. I nodded and drifted back to sleep. I wasn't in as much pain as I was yesterday, but I was still never totally comfortable.

Edward POV

I was glad that she went back to sleep. I knew she needed it and she could use that rest. She had been through a lot and still had a ways to go because of all her injuries.

I watched her for a minute and looked back up to see Emmett sitting in the recliner again. He was watching the rain fall outside. He didn't like being a lone since Rose's death and we all understood.

"Thanks for sitting with her." I told him. He looked at me and nodded.

"I enjoyed it and listening to her talk in her sleep is very entertaining. I just didn't realize she missed her mom as much." He told me. I nodded.

"She talks about her a lot. She also talks about missing the sun and a few of her friends." I told him.

"She talks about you." He told me. I looked at him and was curious. I had never heard her talk much about me, other than to say my name.

"She loves you and she is scared you are going to leave her. She does not want to lose you." He told me. I looked down.

"You know it would not do either of you any good if you left her because you were trying to protect her." He told me. I had heard it from everyone and I knew they were all right about it because I would be just as lost as she would be. I couldn't leave her because I loved her and I had to protect her.

"I am not going to leave her. I can't." I whispered.

"Edward, after losing Rose, I will tell you that you don't ever need to let go of the one of love because you don't know if they will ever come back." He told me. I nodded.

"I am still sorry about what happened." I told him.

"It's not anyone's fault. We didn't know and we couldn't have known. I just hope I never get a hold of Jane." He said. I knew what he meant because it was the same when I got a hold of James.

We kept talking and watching some random movie playing when Carlisle came in to check on Bella. She was sleeping peacefully. He gave her another antibiotic shot and some more pain medicine. He wanted her to stay fairly sedated to get enough rest.

Alice and Jasper appeared a few minutes later and sat on the couch. I was so glad that my family had accepted her. I loved her so much and wanted them to love her as much as I did.

Bella POV

I woke up later and found everyone in Edward's room. I smiled when I saw Edward next to me. He smiled back.

"Bella, Charlie is almost home so it's about time to go." Esme said. I nodded and knew that a big part of me wished I didn't have to go home.

"Edward and I are going to take you home." Alice said. I nodded and smiled.

"You have to be careful, Bella. You are in a boot, but if your ankle gets worse I will put it in a cast." He said. I made a face and wrinkled my nose. They laughed at my expression.

"I promise." I said. He smiled at me and hugged me.

Alice helped me to change and clean up. I hadn't had a shower in a few days and wanted one so bad. I got ready and Edward carried me downstairs.

"We come see you tomorrow." Emmett said.

"Don't forget your sling." I told him and he smiled at me.

"Yeah, I gotta find it." He said and we laughed at him.

I hugged everyone before I got into the car. Alice drove and Edward sat in the back seat with me. I didn't like being far away from Edward because I felt safe with him. He was my guardian angel now and my world. I just hoped I was his world.

Edward POV

We arrived at Bella's house. Charlie met us outside and I carried her into the house. He was so glad to see her. He hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"I am glad that you are ok." He said.

_I just wish I had been in town. _He thought. I was glad he wasn't in town.

"Alice, Edward, thank your father for saving my little girl. I owe you and your family is welcome over here any time." He told us. I searched his thoughts and knew it was a genuine offer.

"Mr. Swan?" Alice asked him.

"Alice, it's ok to call me Charlie." He said. She smiled.

"Charlie, I know that Bella will need help doing certain things with her injuries and I have no problem helping her. Esme also doesn't mind helping. I will be here to help her for school. Esme will help anytime, if you just call her." Alice told him.

"Thank you. Bella, I don't expect you to go to school the rest of this week. I want you to get used to your boot since we know that gravity can be your enemy." He said and Bella just rolled her eyes at him. He smiled at her.

_I wish her mother was still around right now_. He thought. I knew it was a sad thought.

"Do you want to sleep downstairs?" Charlie asked her.

"No, I miss my bed." She said. He smiled and nodded.

"Ok, well, I am sure you want to lay down. I put a tv in your room." He told her. She smiled and hugged him.

I picked her up and carried her upstairs. Alice followed us up to her room and put her stuff away. I gently set her on the bed and sat beside her.

"Come on, we can go." Alice said. I nodded and gently kissed Bella's forehead.

"I will be right back." I told her. She nodded and hugged Alice.

We left, after telling Charlie goodbye. He really didn't know what to do about Bella and felt bad because he wasn't her mom. Alice let me out on the side of the road. I walked back to Bella's and climbed in the window. She was almost asleep.

"Go to sleep, love." I whispered and sat in the chair beside her bed. She nodded and let sleep over take her.

I watched her the whole night. She was talking about Phoenix and her mom. I just listened to her. She was mumbling about different things when she said my name. I just watched her as a smile crossed her face after saying it. I happy that she was dreaming about me since I couldn't read her thoughts and didn't know what she was thinking.

I was upset about Alice's dream. I knew I had time to think while she slept and she was comfortable. I didn't want to lose her and I sure didn't want to lose her to Emmett. I knew Alice's vision usually came true, unless the person changed her mind. I was just going to be sure she changed her mind.


	21. Girl Talk

**A/N: I don't own anyone from Twilight. Thanks to Giggles for reviewing. In this story, Edward is not a virgin. Sorry.**

Bella POV

I woke up the next morning to find Alice in my room and Edward was gone. I looked around and she noticed that I was awake.

"Morning." She chirped. I groaned and she laughed at me.

"Where is Edward?" I asked her, because I already missed him.

"He had to get back so it looks like he is going to school. Carlisle is sending antibiotics over with them later." She told me. I nodded and smiled when I remembered Emmett promising to come see me.

"Come on." She said and picked me up. I cleaned up and went downstairs. Alice had to carry me everywhere, but I was going to try to start walking on the boot later today. I didn't want to have to be carried everywhere.

Alice POV

I took Bella into the kitchen and started to cook her breakfast. I cooked her eggs because I knew that is what Edward said she always ate. I sat the plate in front of her and sat down.

"Thanks." She said.

I sat with her while she was eating when I had a vision.

_I saw Emmett and Bella together and Edward found out. He was livid because he blamed the whole thing on Emmett. They got into a fight and Bella tried to get between them; she got killed, by accident, when Emmett swung at Edward, but he moved and Emmett didn't stop fast enough. Edward, in rage, killed Emmett._

"ALICE?!?" Bella yelled at me.

I snapped out of it and brought my hands up to my face. I didn't want that to happen because I loved my brothers, but Bella was now my sister. I could not lose them all because of a misunderstanding. I didn't like this vision because it went with my last vision of them kissing. I hated it.

"Bella, please, whatever you do don't be alone with Emmett unless you have to." I told her. She gave me a totally confused look. I sighed and knew I had to tell her.

"What did you see?" She asked me.

"Bella, I have to tell you this just so you can be careful, but please don't let it change your mind about anyone in my family." I begged her.

"Alice, I couldn't think bad of anyone in your family. I love all of you and I am grateful to all of you. I am still here." She told me and I hugged her gently.

"Ok, well, the other night when Edward and I went hunting, I had a vision of you and Emmett kissing because Edward had upset you and you ended up talking to Emmett which lead to kissing. I just had another vision of you and Emmett. You and Emmett were together and Edward got the wrong idea. He and Emmett got into a fight and you tried to stop it, but got killed in the process, even though it was an accident, Edward killed Emmett. I don't want anything to happen to you or them." I told her. She was looking at the floor and nodded.

"Thanks for telling me." She whispered.

"Bella, my visions don't always come true." I told her and she looked at me with a confused look.

"They don't happen if someone changes their mind or an outside force interferes." I told her.

"So you're interfering?" she asked me and I smiled.

"Thanks." She said and hugged me.

Bella POV

"They are here." She said and went to the door. They had to look normal so she had to go through the human motions of letting them in.

I just sat in the kitchen and stared at the floor. I knew why Alice had told me and I knew that I loved Edward. She had just seen the visions, but it didn't mean they were going to come true. I didn't even know if Emmett even had feelings, other than being friends.

I got up and decided I was going to try to walk into the living room, because I would eventually be walking around on the boot. I began to walk and was doing fine, other than being slow. I made it to the doorway when I had a pain shoot up my leg and making my knee give out. I tried to brace myself for the fall, but I didn't hit the ground. I felt two arms shoot around me and pull me back upright. I turned expecting to see Edward, but instead I saw Emmett.

"Thanks." I managed to say. I didn't feel different around him because I knew I loved Edward, but I didn't know how he felt. He smiled and picked me up. I was shocked, but he just carried me into the living room and sat me beside Edward. I smiled at him and he sat on the other side of me.

"Edward!" I said when I looked to see Edward's expression become tense. He immediately looked at me and smiled. I gently kissed him and he hugged me.

We started to watch TV and just hang out. I was leaned up against Edward's chest, in between his legs, and my foot was propped up on Emmett's leg. Alice and Jasper were on the love seat cuddled up. I watched Alice and Jasper and realized they were the perfect couple. They were in love and focused on each other; and it made me envy them.

I was leaning against Edward and I was so comfortable. I didn't want to move, but I realized I had to pee. I groaned and sat up.

"What is it, love?" he asked me and I could hear the concern in his voice.

"I am comfortable and I don't want to move, but I have to. I have to pee." I whined. They all laughed at me.

"Come on." Alice said.

"Let me try to walk?" I asked her. She smiled and nodded. She took my hand and I was slowly walking to the stairs. I got to the stairs and was mentally preparing myself to go up then when Alice picked me up. I just looked at her.

"No stairs because I don't need a vision to tell me gravity will win." She told me. I just glared at her as Emmett was roaring in laughter.

We got up to the bathroom and I used it. I knew Alice was dying to say something, but she couldn't without then hearing. I came out and made it into my room and she was looking at me in confusion.

Alice POV

I went with Bella to her room, but I didn't know what she needed. She grabbed her whiteboard that she had to remind her of things and sat on the bed. She wrote something and showed it to me.

BLOCK YOUR THOUGHTS. She wrote. I smiled and got the idea. I nodded and took the board from her.

BE CAREFUL, EDWARD IS GETTING JEALOUS OF EMMETT EVEN THOUGH EMMETT IS JUST BEING NICE. I wrote.

WHAT DO I DO? She wrote.

JUST KEEP GIVING EDWARD YOUR FULL ATTN. I HAD ANOTHER VISION. I wrote. She looked at me and I erased the board.

YOU & EDWARD . I wrote. She stared at it for a second before her eyes got wide and she blushed.

HE DOESN'T FEEL THAT WAY. She wrote and I rolled my eyes.

HE TALKED TO JASPER & EMMETT ABOUT IT. HE DOES! HE JUST DOESN'T WANT TO HURT U. I wrote. She blushed again.

DO YOU FEEL THAT WAY? I asked her.

I DO, BUT I WANT TO GO SLOW. She wrote. I was confused and she could tell.

HE IS NEVER REALLY TOUCHED ME OR KISSED ME MORE THAN 5 SEC. She wrote.

OH, YOU WANT TO TAKE TIME GETTING TO THAT? I wrote. She nodded and blushed.

IT'S NOT A BAD THING! I wrote.

I KNOW, BUT I AM STILL A VIRGIN. She wrote. I read it and knew that Edward was not a virgin and I also knew he didn't want to hurt her.

HE LOVES YOU. HE JUST DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO SHOW IT B/C HE DOESN'T WANT TO HURT U. I squeezed on the board.

ALL I GET IS MIXED SIGNALS. She wrote. I knew Edward would do that because he didn't think he had any self-control and he couldn't read her thoughts. He was unsure of what she wanted.

ITS BECAUSE HE CAN'T READ UR MIND AND IS SCARED TO HURT U. I wrote. She just smiled.

"Come on." I told her and erased the board. I carried her back downstairs to where the guys were.

Edward POV

I was downstairs while Alice helped Bella. We were watching some dumb cop show and I began to get some of Alice's thoughts. They weren't complete ones, but the ones she wanted me to see. I saw the ones about Bella and Alice talking about Bella and I. Alice let me know the thoughts about Bella wanting to take it slow, me sending mixed signals, and Bella didn't feel like I gave her enough affection or physical attention. I also realized that it gave her the wrong idea when I would pull away from her.

"What is it?" Jasper asked me because he had picked up on my mood change. I looked at him and Emmett who seemed concerned.

"It's Bella. She thinks I don't have any physical attraction to her because I don't show any. I just don't want to hurt her." I told them where only us and Alice could hear me.

"Alice?" Jasper asked and I nodded.

"If you really love her then you will find that self-control." Emmett said. I just stared at him for a minute. He was the loud-mouth, party one of us, but when he made a point it was usually a good one.

"Thanks. I am glad I have brothers." I told them and they smiled at me.

We all just returned to watching TV as Alice brought Bella back to the bottom of the stairs.

"I want to walk." She told Alice. She sat her down and started to take slow steps. I smiled when I saw the determination on her face.

She slowly made her way to me and I just hugged her when she got there. I kissed her gently on the lips and smiled at her.

"Bella 1, gravity 1." Emmett said, causing us all to laugh. She looked at him and stuck her tongue out.

"At least today, I am equal." She said and I just smiled at her.

**A/N: HAPPY 2009! **


	22. Just tell the truth

**A/N: I don't own anyone on Twilight. Thanks for the reviews.**

**Princesscupcake: the story about Rose's death will come out in the next few chapter; I promise.**

Edward POV

I was sitting with Bella on the couch. I knew I needed to talk to her, but I didn't know when or how. I appreciated Alice helping Bella, but it wasn't easy to talk to her when they were all here. I was staring down at Bella as she watched the TV and she was beautiful.

I was running my fingers through her hair and just looked across her body. She was so perfect and she didn't even know it. I sighed and closed my eyes. I knew that everyone except Bella had heard it and Jasper would pick up on my mood change.

"Hey, we are going to be late, if we don't leave now." Jasper said. We all looked at him and without thinking Emmett picked up on the idea.

"Yeah, come on, Alice. You promised you would take us to see the new horror movie and it starts in 30 minutes. We need to leave." Emmett said and a small smile crept across my face.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't realize what time it was." She said and stood up.

"Bella, I will be back tonight." She told her and hugged her. Bella hugged them all and told them bye. Jasper promised her dinner since she was doing better walking. She just smiled and I knew it was good to see her smile again.

They left and it was just me and Bella laying on the couch. I was glad she was in my arms and comfortable.

"Bella?" I asked her. She just looked back at me.

"What?" she asked me.

"I need to talk to you." I told her. I saw concern and fear sweep over her eyes.

"You are leaving me aren't you?" she asked in a whispered. I laughed at her and she just looked at me.

"No, love, I couldn't leave you because you are my world. I wanted to tell you that I am sorry if I haven't realized that you are human and you have needs that I forget about because I haven't had them in so long. I forget that you have hormones and that you don't pick up on ever sense like I do. I just wanted to tell you that I am going to give you more attention than I used to and not run away from physical contact." I told her and she smiled.

"Bella, I also want to tell you that I will go slow because I don't want to rush you into anything so if you ever feel uncomfortable or just don't want to; then please tell me. I want you in every way, but only in the time that you want it." I told her and gently kissed her cheek. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Thank you, Edward." She said and kissed my lips softly. I loved the feeling of her warm lips on mine. I pulled her up, closer, to me and just kissed her like I wanted to. I knew that Emmett was right about the self-control and I knew I could do it.

"Love, you do realize I will be hunting more, but I will make sure that someone is always near you or with you." I told her. She smiled and kissed me gently.

"Thank you." She whispered and kissed me again. I pulled away and nuzzled my nose with hers. She just smiled and I could tell she was tired.

"You need to sleep." I told her.

"Ok, but you have to answer something first." She told me.

"Anything, love." I told her as I kissed the top of her head.

"Have you had sex before?" she asked me. I just sat there because I didn't know if I should tell her the truth because I didn't know if it would change her mind about me.

"Love, that doesn't matter." I told her and she became stiff. She turned to look into my eyes.

"Please, just tell me." She said and I looked at her; I didn't want to tell her.

"Bella, it doesn't matter. You need sleep." I told her and she became upset.

"Yes, it does, because it matters to me. Why can't you just tell me?" she asked me.

"Because it doesn't matter." I told her again. I didn't have a good reason not to tell her except that I didn't want to tell her.

"Just go home." She said and I looked at her.

"Bella?" I asked her.

"Edward, just leave me alone right now. I never realized that we were going to keep secrets from each other, but I see that now. I just want to be alone." She said. I was hurt, but knew it was my fault.

"Just tell Alice to come over later." She said.

"Bella…" I was saying.

"Just go." She said. I sighed and was gone before she could blink.

I knew I had hurt her and I knew that everyone was at home. I ran to the river and called Alice. I needed to talk to her and she came immediately. I was sitting on a cliff over looking where the river spilled into the ocean.

"What happened?" she asked me.

"She asked me if I had had sex before and I didn't want to tell her. I didn't want her to think she wasn't good enough or I wasn't good enough. I just couldn't tell her." I told Alice.

Alice POV

I was talking to Edward because Bella was upset with him. I understood why, because I would want to know if he had slept with anyone. Jasper and I told each other every experience we had had as a human or vampire. I couldn't remember any, but Jasper didn't hold that against me.

"Edward, you should have told her. She has the right to now and I agree with her. I would want to know." I told him. He sighed.

"If she really loves you then she won't care, but instead of tell her you got into a fight with her…" I was trailing off as Edward and I looked at each other.

"Fight…" he was saying as we ran towards home. He knew my vision, but he didn't think about it and he might have done something to set everything else in motion.

Bella POV

I was upset with Edward because he wouldn't tell me the truth. I didn't want to keep secrets from him, but he didn't feel the same way. I just laid on the couch and starred blankly at the TV. I wasn't thinking about much when my phone rang. I didn't want to talk to anyone, but I changed my mind when I looked at the caller id.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, Bella…." The voice said.

**A/N: I wonder who it is.**


	23. Phone Calls

**A/N: I don't own anyone from Twilight. Thanks for the reviews. Sorry this chapter is short, but I just wanted to get it posted.**

Bella POV

I answered the phone without looking at the caller id, but I just sensed that it wasn't Edward.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, Bella, what are you up to?" I heard a familiar voice reply. I smiled at the voice.

"Jake!" I squealed. I could hear him laughing.

"Hey, I haven't called you since the car wreck, but I wanted to see how you are." He said.

"I am getting better, but I have a stupid boot on my foot so walking is even more dangerous." I said and he started laughing again.

"I am sure you will make it." He said. I smiled because Jacob had a way of making me smile.

"Yeah, so when do I get to see you again?" I asked him. Jacob had become a great friend and I missed seeing him. We texted each other when we had time, but lately I had been busy.

"How about I come over tomorrow and help you fight your battle with gravity?" he offered.

"I can't wait." I told him.

"Alright, well, I will see you tomorrow." He said.

I told him bye and hung up. I sighed as I looked around and realized I was alone. I missed Edward, but at the same time I was still a little upset because he was keeping something from me. I didn't keep secrets from him and I wanted our relationship to be honest.

Emmett POV

We got home and Alice went with Edward. I knew they had gotten in a fight and we all knew it was because Edward had a tendency to over-look the truth. I knew Alice was mad at Edward because he could lose Bella over something as stupid as not being honest.

I was standing in my room and I was bored so I decided to call Bella.

"Hello?" she answered a little upset.

"Hey, Bells, you ok?" I asked her.

"I will, Em. What happened to the movie?" she asked me.

"We looked at the poster and decided it looked to stupid to waste our money on." I told her.

"So, translation, Edward got to Alice before you even got there?" she asked me. I laughed at how perceptive she could be at time.

"Ok, so yeah, but the poster does look stupid. Are you sure your ok?" I asked her.

"I guess, were you and Rose honest with each other?" she asked me and I sighed.

"Oh, Em, sorry, you don't have to talk about it unless you want to." She said.

"Bells, it's ok, I can talk about it. Yeah, we told each other everything even from when we were humans. We didn't want to keep stuff from each other." I told her.

"Is there every anything you didn't tell her?" she asked me.

"Yeah, I didn't tell her I loved her enough." I told Bella. I could hear her moving around, but I knew she didn't know what to say to that.

"What did he not want to tell you?" I asked her.

"Well…" she was saying and I knew she was embarrassed to tell me.

"Bells, I am blocking my thoughts and I won't make fun of you." I said.

"Fine, we were talking about us…" she was trying to find the right words.

"Ok, so you two were talking about possibly having sex." I said so that she didn't have to.

"Thanks, yeah, and I asked him if he had had sex before and he wouldn't answer me. He just kept telling me that it wasn't important. I just want to know because I am still a virgin and because I don't want there to be secrets between us." She said.

"Bells, he loves you and I know he will eventually tell you. He is just as scared as you because you are human and he can really hurt you. He just wants it to be in your time and make sure he has enough self- control." I told her.

"Yeah, your probably right, but it just sucks right now." She said.

"It will be ok. Do you want me to tell Alice to come over as soon as she gets back?" I asked her.

"Please?" Bella said.

"Anything for you." I told her.

"Thanks for listening, Em. I will call ya later." She told me.

"Bye, Bells." I told her.

She hung up and I just looked out the window. I could see Alice and Edward flying home. I just shrugged and walked into the garage. I needed to fix a few things on the jeep.


	24. The truth come out

**A/N: I don't own anyone in Twilight. Keep up the reviews and reading the story. Sorry for taking a while to update.**

Alice POV

We got back to the house and heard Emmett in the garage. I looked at Edward and could tell he wasn't sure what to do.

"Let me talk to him and see what he says." I told him. He nodded.

"I am going to go play." He said. I knew he played the piano when he was upset or stressed.

I walked into the garage and saw Emmett working on the jeep. He looked up and smiled when he saw me. I returned the smile.

"Jasper is out with Carlisle." He said. I laughed.

"Thanks, have you talked to Bella?" I asked him.

"Yeah, she wanted you to come over." He told me. I knew he was hiding something and didn't want to tell me more because he was blocking his thoughts. I just nodded and smiled.

"Thanks, I will go see her. Edward is upstairs on the piano." I told him. He nodded. We didn't have to tell each other where people were, but we did to try and look normal.

I flew upstairs to Edward. He was playing his piano and focused on it. I just told him where I was going in my thoughts and left.

I drove to Bella's house. I went in and she was in front of the TV. She smiled when I came in and I sat down next to her.

"Are you ok?" I asked her. She nodded.

"I know Emmett called you. He was blocking his thoughts and being careful what he said." I told her. She looked at me.

"We just talked about what was going on. He already knew something was up when Edward came home just a little after you all left." She said. I nodded.

"I just don't want you to get hurt any more, but I don't want Edward or Emmett to do something stupid." I said.

"Alice, its ok. I promise. I know you care for all of us, but sometimes things are just suppose to happen." She told me. I had learned that a long time ago and I knew it, but I didn't want to accept it sometimes.

"I just hate not being able to control some things." I told her. She just smiled and hugged me.

"You wanna watch a movie and just be girls?" she asked me. I smiled.

I knew I needed to help her and she was now trying to cheer me up. I was so glad that I had told Edward to give her a chance.

We just sat there the rest of the night. Charlie came home and I cooked them dinner. Bella just smirked when Charlie kept insisting that I needed to eat.

Bella was getting around better and she helped me to clean up. I was glad that she was adjusting to the boot. I knew I would miss her at school because she always was unpredictable.

Bella POV

I helped Alice and was glad that I could walk around more with the boot on. I had helped Alice and she seemed to be a little more comfortable with the idea that she couldn't control everything. I knew she didn't want anything to happen to any of us, but I knew I loved Edward.

We got upstairs and were in my room. I was getting ready to take a shower and Alice was going through my closet complaining that I needed better clothes and didn't understand how I had so many pairs of jeans.

"Do you want Edward to come over tonight?" she asked me.

"Yeah, I do. I know we will have to talk about it, but I still miss being close to him." I told her.

Alice POV

I knew Edward was in the trees outside of her house and that he was debating on coming inside later. I knew she missed him and he missed her.

I helped her to get a shower and I knew to block my thoughts. I was doing a good job so that Edward couldn't see her, but I slipped when she got me to thinking about Jasper. I quickly blocked them again when I heard Edward groan and knew it was because he had seen her in the shower from my thoughts.

I helped her into bed and she was sad because Edward hadn't come around yet. I took her white board and looked at her.

"HE IS OUTSIDE." I wrote on it. She nodded and smiled.

"I will be back tomorrow morning." I told her and hugged her.

"Thanks, Alice." She said.

Edward POV

I was sitting in the tree while Alice was helping her to take a shower and I knew that Alice was blocking her thoughts so that I couldn't see Bella while she was showering. I was sitting in the tree when Alice slipped and I caught images of Bella in the shower. I groaned as my venom pooled, my body tensed, and I felt another reaction. I knew I couldn't see Bella right now without getting my control back. I meditated until Alice left and had regained my control.

I regained it and came through the window as Bella turned out her light. I sat on the bed beside her so that she knew I was there. She smiled at me and I kissed her forehead gently. I pulled away and just looked into her eyes.

"Two." I whispered. She looked at me confused as I looked away.

"Two?" she asked me.

"I have slept with two vampires." I told her. She just sat there as I slowly looked at her.

"Edward, I still love you; I just don't want secrets." She said. I nodded.

"I understand that now. Alice helped me understand." I said. She smiled at me.

"I just want this to be in your time and if I rush you at all or hurt you…" I was saying as she put two fingers to my lips. I just looked at her.

"I will tell you; I promise." She said.

I pulled her closer and kissed her gently on the lips. I pulled her closer and she wrapped her arms around me. I was in control and realized that I loved the feeling of her warm lips on mine.

I heard her sigh as I gently kissed down to her neck. I stopped where I felt her blood pulsing below her skin. I just held my lips to it and then ran my nose up to her earlobe. I could hear her heart pounding and her arousal was beginning to smell.

I pulled away and gave her a chaste kiss. She just looked at me.

"Sleep, love, I will be here when you wake up." I told her. She nodded and scooted over.

I pulled the blankets around her as I laid beside her. I softly hummed in her ear and she fell asleep in a matter of minutes. I loved watching her sleep and knew I wouldn't find anyone I loved more.


	25. Never totally alone

**A/N: I don't own anyone from Twilight. Please review and keep reading it. Sorry for the delay I had some personal issues.**

**Jacob is already a werewolf in this story.**

Bella POV

I started to get more independent over the next week with everyone's help. I was actually glad when I got to go back to school and see people. I was so tired of being in the house that I was happy to be around the rest of the world, even if it meant boring school.

I was so glad that Alice was around to help me and she had fun accessorizing my boot with all my outfits. I had new clothes appear in my closet or drawers almost daily. Edward would just shrug if I started to complain and change the subject.

I was going out with Jacob tonight. Alice was taking me to meet him in Forks. Edward didn't want me to go so Alice was going to take me to meet Jacob in town. I was just glad that Edward had accepted my friendship with Jacob.

"Thanks for taking me." I told Alice. She just smiled at me.

"Bella, please be careful." She told me.

"Alice, you will see what happens." I told her.

"No, I won't. I can't." she said. I looked at her with total confusion.

"I can't see you when you are with him because he is a werewolf. I can only see vampires and humans." She said. I nodded.

"Ok, well, then I promise to only get in a fight with gravity." I told her. She smiled as we pulled up. I hugged her as Jacob helped me into his car.

Jacob POV

I was so glad to see Bella. She was doing a lot better and she was finally able to get out of the house. I helped her in the truck and we left.

"Thanks for getting me out of the house." She told me. I smiled at her.

"Any time, where do you want to go?" I asked her.

"Anywhere but Forks." She said. I laughed.

"Let's go see a movie in Port Angels." I suggested. She smiled and nodded.

"Perfect." I told her.

I drove and she talked the whole way. I just didn't see her and that blood sucker being in love. I knew she could do better and have a normal life. I knew she knew how I felt about them and I tried to keep most of my comments to my self.

We got to the movie and bought tickets. The movie was boring and we talked most of the time. I had more fun talking with her than I did watching whatever movie it was.

"Let's go eat." I said and started to pull her.

"Wait, Jake. I can't walk that fast." She said. I looked down embarrassed because I had forgotten.

"It's ok, come on. You pick." She said. I smiled and we were walking to the car when she tripped. I caught her before she fell. I picked her up and carried her to car. I sat her on the trunk.

"You ok?" I asked her.

"Stupid gravity." She said. I smiled at her.

I was making sure she was ok when I saw him, Edward. He was watching us from a few feet away and he knew I had seen him. I growled and Bella looked for what I had seen. She didn't see him because he ran before she could.

"Yeah, come on, let's get back and I will cook us food. I don't want you to try to fight gravity again." I said. She nodded and I helped her into the car.

Bella POV

We were driving back and I noticed Jake was really tense. I couldn't figure out why because there was only one car around us. The car was ahead of us and they were going at a snail pace.

"What's wrong, Jake?" I asked him. He sighed and looked at me.

"Edward followed us to Part Angels and he is in the car in front of us." He told me. I was upset because he didn't trust me. I knew he would make up some reason because it was me being human or Jake being a werewolf.

"Thanks for telling me." I told him and gave him a small smile.

"Sorry, Bells, its why I wanted to go back to the reservation." He said. I nodded.

"It's ok. I am still having fun." I told him to reassure him. He smiled. We talked the rest of the way back.

We got home and ate some left over spaghetti. I was having fun even if Edward was trying to watch me the whole time.

I stayed at Jacob's for a long time and he took me home when I was falling asleep.

"I had fun, Jake." I told him as he carried me inside to my bed.

"I am glad. I am supposed to go to a bon fire party on Saturday; you wanna go with me?" I asked her.

"Yeah, just come kidnap me or whatever." I told him. He laughed and just shook his head.

"Night, Bells, I will call you before Friday." He told me. I waved by as he left. He shut the door and Alice appeared in the window. I just looked at her.

"Do you want help?" she asked me in a low voice.

"Not tonight, Alice, and don't worry. I don't hold anything against you, just Edward for spying on me." I reassured her and hugged her.

"Sorry, Bella, Jasper and I both told him it was stupid to do it." She told me. I nodded.

"I will see you in the morning. Do you want to see Edward?" she asked me.

"No, he already saw me enough tonight." I told her. She nodded.

"Don't worry, Alice, I will always talk to you." I told her. She nodded and hugged me again before leaving.

I just laid in bed and was left with my thoughts. I closed my eyes as my phone beeped. I looked at it to see that Emmett had texted me.

DID YOU HAVE FUN W/ THE DOG? Emmett texted.

ALL EXCEPT FOR AN EXTRA PAIR OF EYES CONSTANTLY WATCHING ME. I wrote back.

SORRY, HE CAN BE OVER PROTECTIVE. He wrote.

DON'T WORRY. NOT UR FAULT. I wrote.

I was waiting for the next text when my phone rang. I answered it because it was Emmett.

Emmett POV

I called Bella because I knew that Edward had followed her even though everyone told him not to, but he insisted he had to since Alice couldn't see her.

"Hey, Bells." I told her.

"Em, where are you?" she asked me. She knew to ask it because he could read our thoughts.

"I am over at the falls. I am no where near Edward." I reassured her. I knew she needed to talk to someone.

"Tired of being at home?" she asked me. I laughed.

"I don't know. I am also not supposed to be near you because I might steal you from Edward." I said.

"You found out about Alice's vision?" she asked. I figured she had one, but I know knew she had. I was a little annoyed because they never gave me credit for having any smarts, just muscles.

"I didn't know she had one, but I kind of figured it out because of how everyone was acting." I told her. She was silent.

"Oh…um…" she was saying.

"It's ok, Bells, they don't give me much credit anyways." I said.

"I give you credit, Em." She said. I smiled when she said that.

"Thanks, sorry, you couldn't have more fun tonight." I told her.

"Thanks, but I am going with him someplace on Saturday." She said.

"Bells, you know that he is probably outside your house listening." I reminded her.

"Yeah, I am guessing the tree." She said. I laughed.

I talked to her until she fell asleep and promised to tell Alice that she wanted her to pick her up in the morning for school.


	26. just say sorry

**A/N:I don't own anyone from Twilight.**

Edward POV

I knew I had messed up by following Bella when she went with Jacob tonight. I just had to make sure she was ok, especially since she went with Jacob. I just didn't like her being with him without one of us with her.

I just sat in the tree and watched her through the window. I knew she had talked with Emmett and that everyone in my family was mad at me. I just didn't want to lose her, but I knew that I was becoming over-bearing. I had already let her get hurt once and I didn't want it to happen again.

I sat there until early dawn when the light started to show through the clouds. I ran back home and just sat at my piano. I was playing when Alice walked in and sat beside me.

"Are you ok?" she asked me.

"I know I did wrong, but I know that I didn't want her to get hurt again." I told her.

"Edward, you can't be over bearing to Bella. She is human and will pull away from you." She said. It was like Alice could read my mind and I nodded to show I knew she was right.

"She wants me to come get her for school today. You need to talk to her." She told me. I nodded.

"She still loves you, but she doesn't understand why you won't trust her." Alice told me.

"It's not her that I don't trust its him and the rest of the world." I said. She sighed.

"Edward, I lost Rose and I still don't have that much of a grudge against the rest of the world." Emmett said from the doorway. I just glared at him.

Alice POV

I was sitting between Edward and Emmett and Edward was upset. He did not like the comment that Emmett had made. I knew there was going to be a fight, but I just hoped that they didn't break to many things.

"Edward, calm down." I told him.

"Emmett, you lost Rose to another vampire and she wasn't as vunerable as Bella is all the time." He roared at him.

"Ok, but if I was dating Bella, I would trust her a little more than you do. She doesn't like it." Emmett said.

"I know because I heard the whole conversation." Edward said.

Jasper came into the room to try and calm things down. I was glad to see him for many reasons.

"Emmett, do not do what your thinking. You can't take her from me." Edward screamed. I knew that they were having a mind battle.

"I would treat her better." Emmett said back.

I couldn't catch Edward as he threw Emmett out the top window and flew down on top of him. They were fighting and neither was really winning.

I looked at Jasper and he hugged me.

"I have to go get Bella." I told him. He kissed me and get outside where they were fighting. Carlisle and Esme were not at home or Esme would have been pissed at them for fighting.

I just left to go get Bella. She was already up when I got there. I helped her change and she knew something was wrong.

"What is wrong, Alice?" she asked me and I knew she was concerned.

"It's Edward and Emmett." I told her.

"What happened?" she asked me.

"They got into it because we all agreed that Edward was being over bearing to you. Emmett made some comments he shouldn't have and they got into it." I told her.

"I want to go to your house." She told me.

"School?" I asked her. She shrugged and looked at me.

"I am in pain today. Ow." She said and I was trying not to laugh at her.

"Come on." I told her. I carried her to the car because it was faster than her hobbling over there.

Bella POV

I was upset with Edward, but I still loved him. I knew he had done it because he was trying to protect me, but he needed to realize that humans don't like that.

We flew to their house and Alice ran us to where they were. They were close to a meadow Edward had taken me to once on our way to the falls. She came up and they were throwing each other around.

"What should I do?" I asked Alice.

"Talk to him." She said. I nodded. I knew I didn't have to yell and Edward could hear me fine if I barely whispered.

"Edward." I said as I slowly looked up. I saw Emmett and him freeze mid fighting. They looked at me and I just looked at them.

"Bella?" Edward asked and started to walk to me. I nodded.

"Are you ok?" he asked me.

"Fine, Emmett are you ok?" I asked Emmett first. He nodded and walked over. Jasper was beside me and Alice in case we needed him. I wasn't to worried because Alice was just as strong as them.

"Can we talk?" I asked Edward.

"Can we go up the mountain?" he asked me.

"Yeah." I said.

We left and I am sure that the rest of them went back to the house. Edward carried me bridal style as we ran through the forest. I kept my eyes shut and buried my head into his shoulder. I was glad when we got there.

Edward POV

I stopped on the over look of the falls and river. I just sat down and held her to me; but I had no clue what to say to her.

"Bella, love, I am sorry I followed you. I just was so worried about you because he is a young werewolf and you are just a human." I told her.

"Edward, I may be just a human, but I stopped you from hurting me. I will be ok and I know you worried, but humans don't like being hunted." She said. I tried not to smile because I knew she was serious.

"I know, Bella, and I am not going to do it again. I know that you have a cell phone if you need me and I will respect that you don't want to be followed." I said. She smiled at me.

"Thank you, are you ok?" she asked me.

"Yeah, Emmett can't hurt me." I said and smiled.

"Why were you two fighting? You know that I am not going to leave you for Emmett. I had just as much of an opportunity to date him as I did you." She told me. I nodded and knew she was right.

"I just got angry." I said. I knew that I needed to work on my self-control a lot more so that Bella wouldn't get upset at me.

"I am just glad that both of you are ok. I know that Alice had a vision and I know what she saw. I also know that they can change because we can change our minds. I am not worried about Emmett because he is nice to talk to and I am not going to stop talking to him because of a vision that might come true." She said. I just smiled and tucked some hair behind her ear. I liked how she always looked at things from a different perspective.


	27. Rose's Story

**A/N: I don't own anyone from Twilight. Thanks to blood red diamond for continuing to review.**

Bella POV

I just hung out with the Cullens today. I was glad that they hadn't killed each other and I could be friends with Emmett. I knew I h ad to be careful, but Emmett was becoming a close friend. I was eating while they were cleaning up and I was laughing because Alice was directing everyone.

"You ok?" Jasper asked me as he walked by carrying more glass.

"Yeah, just laughing at the boss over there." I told him and he laughed when he realized I was talking about Alice.

"Shut up!" Alice sang. I just laughed and watched as the guys all did what she said. I guess they knew better than to argue with her.

I was sitting there when Esme and Carlisle came back. I didn't know how Esme would react, but she was happy to see me. I just hugged her and Carlisle.

"What happened?" Esme asked them and she seemed annoyed.

"We had a disagreement." Jasper said. Carlisle just raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

"Clean it up. Tanya and another person from her coven are coming soon." She told them. I just looked at the table.

"They are veggie's like us. Well, Tanya is now." Emmett said when he saw my reaction.

"Yeah, Bells, don't worry. We won't let anyone get to ya, besides we get first dibs." Jasper said. I just smiled at him.

"Bella, you have to stay. Tanya wants to meet you." Esme told me. I nodded and cleaned up my bowl.

They kept cleaning up and I went upstairs with Alice to her and Jasper's room. I was sitting on the floor with Alice and she knew something was wrong.

"What is it?" she asked me.

"I am worried about meeting Tanya because she likes Edward. What if he sees both of us together and realizes I am not good enough?" I asked her. She just looked at me and sighed.

"Bella, you are good enough!" Esme yelled from downstairs. I blushed.

Alice POV

I was talking with Bella when Esme came upstairs because she had heard what Bella had said.

"Don't worry, Bella, if Edward wanted Tanya he would be with her. She just doesn't make him happy like you do." Esme told her as she hugged her.

"Thanks." Bella said.

"Besides, if Edward was dumb enough to drop you I am sure Emmett would catch you before you fell far." I added sarcastically. Bella threw a pillow at me. I threw it back and I forgot for a sec she was human. The pillow hit her and knocked the wind out of her.

"Alice, I will hurt you if you hurt her!" Edward warned as the guys came back inside, downstairs.

"Are you ok?" Esme asked her. I felt bad because I didn't want to hurt her.

"Yeah, just not going to throw anything at Alice again." She said. I laughed and she hugged me.

"Alice, I am ok." She reassured me.

"We are going to hunt before they come." Edward said as he appeared in the doorway. I nodded and got up.

"Bella, you can stay here with Esme." Edward told her as he kissed her gently. She nodded and hugged him before we all left. We were going with Carlisle to the northern part of Canada to hunt.

Esme POV

I helped Bella downstairs. I made sure she didn't fall down the stairs since she wanted to get down them herself. She was improving greatly since she was hurt. I was so glad that we had gotten to her in time because she was such a part of the family now. We had already lost Rose and didn't want to lose her.

She was in the living room when she was staring at a picture of Rose. I realized she hadn't seen a picture of her until now.

"That is Rose." I told her. She turned and looked at me. She traced ad finger over the frame.

"She is beautiful." She told me. I nodded and motioned for her to hand me the picture.

"Esme, what happened? I thought vampires couldn't die." She asked me.

"Sit down. I will tell you, but you do not bring it up. Emmett does not like to talk about it." I told her. She nodded.

"Alice had a vision that Jane and some of her guards from the Volturi were coming to get her and Edward. She was upset and we all assured her that she would be fine. We made sure that we were always with one another so no one was vulnerable. Alice and Rose went hunting close by and they ambushed them because they brought a blocker with them." I told her. She looked at me funny.

"Vampires can have gifts, but not all of them do. Edward, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett all do. Carlisle, Rose, and I do not or did not. A block is a person who can block peoples thoughts and it does not allow them to have their thoughts read or see all their actions. Edward can read peoples minds, Alice had vision, Jasper can control emotions, and Emmett has his." I told her.

"What is Emmett's?" she asked me.

"Emmett doesn't want people to know his so I will have to let Emmett tell you his." I told her. She nodded and smiled. I knew she understood why.

"Alice and Rose went hunting close by the house when Jane and her guards ambushed them. Alice and Rose tried their best. Rose fought for Alice and Alice got away. Alice thought Rose was right behind her and she ran home. She realized when she got close that Rose wasn't behind her. She came back here and we met her outside. We knew she was upset. Edward read her thoughts and knew what had happened. She kept telling us sorry and she was upset. She wouldn't look at Emmett and kept apologizing. She finally calmed down and Edward had left with Carlisle to see if they could find Jane and the guards. They couldn't find them or any sign of Rose or the fire. Alice still hadn't told Emmett what was going on, but Emmett figured it out and just ran to find them. Jasper followed Emmett in case he found them because Emmett didn't stand a chance, but his anger could have helped him. Alice still blames her self for not seeing them and wished daily that she could change what had happened. Edward, Jasper, Carlisle, and myself feel horrible because we let them go alone. Emmett blames himself daily for losing her and swearing Jane's death if he gets close enough to her. Rose was Emmett's world and he was lost without her. He was not himself and hasn't been until they all found you. Bella, you have helped everyone one of us more than you know." I told her. She just sat there and stared at Rose's picture.

"I am sorry that Emmett lost her. She seemed like a great person…um…vampire." She said. I just smiled at her.

"She was and I am just glad that Emmett does not hold it against Alice because Alice got away and Rose didn't." I told her.

Bella POV

I was looking at Rose's picture. She was perfect and I saw why Emmett missed her. I knew that she must of meant a lot to all of them.

"I wish I was as pretty as her." I said as Esme looked around because she heard something I hadn't.

"You are just as pretty as she was." A blondish vampire said as they walked thought the door. Esme smiled when she saw the other vampire. I just looked at her.

"Tanya, welcome." Esme said.

"Thank you for your hospitality. I have brought Laurent." She said and a dark-skinned vampire walked in behind her.

"Welcome, Carlisle and the rest of them should be back momentarily." Esme told them.

Tanya and Laurent walked to where I was sitting.

"You must be Bella." Tanya said as she sat beside me and I nodded.

"You are a beautiful as Edward was saying you were." She told me. I smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Tanya and Laurent." I said to them. I knew I should be worried about because I was in a room full of vampires, but since the Cullens weren't there I was not worried.

"I hope you hold no ill feelings towards us for knowing James." Laurent said. I had a flashback and saw James' face. I cringed and shook my head.

"I don't." I told them.

We kept talking and they were both very nice. They were happy to see everyone else when they came back from hunting. They hugged everyone and Tanya again told Edward how beautiful I was. I know I blushed every time they would mention me. I was sitting beside Edward and he was holding my hand. I was glad he was beside me and Esme was on the other side of me.

"Bella, you can come visit us whenever the Cullens come. You are their family now so we accept you as ours." Tanya said. She was nicer than I imagined, but the only thing I knew of her was that she tried to kiss Edward.

They left that night to go back to Denali and I was hungry. I was looking outside when my stomach growled.

"The human is hungry." Emmett said and laughed at me. I just blushed and looked down. Edward smiled at me.

"I love it when you blush." He whispered to me. I just smiled.

"Come on, I will cook you something." Edward said. He helped me into the kitchen and I sat on the counter while he cooked. Alice and Jasper was in Alice's room. Esme and Carlisle went to town to keep up appearances. I was talking with Edward and Emmett. I was glad I had gotten to spend the day with them and learn new things. I know understood Emmett more now, but I wanted to know his ability.

**A/N: I am not sure what Emmett's ability will be, but I am open for suggestions. I hope you liked the chapter. **


	28. an unwanted beginning

**A/N: I don't own anyone from Twilight. Check out my other story based on Twilight; its Cruel Survival**

Edward POV

I cooked Bella dinner and she ate something. I knew she was getting better and was walking better. I still felt some guilt because it happened. She was still with me and I was happy for that. She ate while I played the piano and I was happy when she sat with me.

Alice took Bella home and Bella took a shower. I snuck in the window after Alice left. I hummed her lullaby until she fell asleep. I just watched her sleep until the sun came up. I woke her up for school and left before Charlie knew I was there.

Bella POV

I was glad today was Friday and Jacob had already texted me about tomorrow night. I was having a good day and I couldn't wait until tonight. Alice and I were having a girls night. Edward, Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle were going to North Carolina to help with animal control.

I went to school and it dragged by so slowly. I went straight to their house when school was over. I was sitting with Alice looking through some papers. Edward was picking out new sheet music. We were helping him decided when I got a paper cut.

"Shoot." I said as the first drop of blood came out. I got ready to stick it in my mouth.

"No!!!!" Alice screamed and Edward threw me over the couch to put himself in front of me. I landed with a hard thud and on a glass vase. I just laid there because I didn't know what to do, but for the first time I was scared to be around them.

Alice and Emmett pulled Jasper out of the house. I was bleeding in many different places. I knew it was not easy for them. I tried to get up but Carlisle was at my side and just held me in place.

"Sorry, Bella." Esme said as she went outside.

"Edward, just go." I told him as I saw his eyes slowly turn darker. He sighed and ran outside.

"I am sorry." I whispered.

"Bella, it isn't your fault. Jasper still has moments." He reassured me.

Carlisle started to check me where the vase has punctured my skin. I only had a cut on the side of my arm, near my elbow. He stitched it up and cleaned up while I sat there.

"It's not your fault, Bella." He told me again.

"I know, but maybe I;m too much trouble to be around you. I don't want to put you in bad situations." I told him.

Carlisle put the glass and stuff that had blood on it and lit it on fire. He sat down beside me.

"Bella, Edward loves you and he realized a long time ago it can be dangerous, but he is willing to do that because of that love. You made the same decision a long time ago too." He told me. I nodded.

"Don't worry, Jasper is going with us. You and Alice have fun tonight." He told me.

They left shortly after he cleaned up the spot with bleach. Edward just held me and kissed me before they left. I still felt horrible.

Alice POV

I was glad that Bella was alright and we were all concerned because Jasper tried to attack her. I knew it wasn't his fault and he didn't mean to. We just sat there and the TV was on. Bella was upset and I understood why.

We didn't talk much that night like normal. She fell asleep around midnight. I just watched tv and waited for everyone to get back. Esme was upstairs painting. She had tried to talk to Bella, but Bella continued to blame herself for being human.

Edward POV

We arrived home and I went upstairs to see Bella. She was asleep in my bed and she was so perfect. I knew she was not safe with me and I also knew it would be hard to give up my world. I had already talked to everyone except Alice about it. Esme would go along with it because of Carlisle. I knew that Alice would have trouble accepting it, but she would eventually agree or move on.

I waited for Bella to wake up and took her home. I sat in her room with her and just looked at her. I knew it would be so hard to leave her, but I had to for her own safety.

Bella POV

I knew something was different since I had almost gotten attacked by Jasper. We were not as close and we both blamed ourselves. I was sitting on my bed looking at Edward. He was looking back at me and neither of us wanted to talk first.

"Bella, I have to leave." He finally said. I just looked at him.

"I am moving with my family to LA. I realized that I couldn't' love you anymore. I lied to myself for too long. I can't be with a human." He told me. I felt my world shatter again.

"What?" I whispered and it was all I could manage to say.

"I do not love you anymore. I want you to live a normal and good life. Don't worry, you will not ever know I ever existed." He said.

"No, why?" I asked him again as I felt the tears fall.

"I don't love you anymore because you are human." He said. I closed my eyes and when I opened them he was gone. I lost it and started to bawl.

Edward POV

I just lied to the love of my life and I felt dead all over again. I watched her from the tree as she bawled herself asleep. I knew I had to do it, but I didn't want to.

I returned home and we left. Alice was not happy with me, but she understood why I had done it.

We arrived in LA a few hours later and started over again. I just hoped that Bella would do the same.

**A/N: This is NOT the end of the story. I am still going, but this is the turning point. Let me know what you think. I hope you like it so far.**


	29. Interesting Proposal

**A/N: I don't own anyone from Twilight. Check out my other Twilight story: Cruel Survival.**

Bella POV

I just laid on my bed and cried until I fell asleep. I hated him and loved him at the same time. I already missed him and I didn't want to believe that he didn't love me.

I woke up a few hours later and looked at my phone. I didn't have any missed calls or text. I felt that I had nothing left to live for. He had not given me anything to live for.

I finally got up the next morning. I didn't eat and got in my truck. I wanted to see if they were really gone. I drove to their house and was sure not to miss the turn.

I drove back there and the lights were all off. I went in and saw that the furniture was still there with nothing being moved. I realized that they really had just up and left. I made my way slowly up to Edward's room. I looked around and nothing had been moved. The bed was the way I had left it and the only thing missing was a picture of us that Alice insisted we took.

I sat down and just cried. I finally left and went to Jacob's. I had texted him about tonight and hoped that it would take my mind off him. I went with Jacob that night and was a zombie. I didn't care and drank for the first time in my life. I was not myself so Jacob took me home. He snuck me inside and sat with me for a minute.

"Bella, you need to let him go." He told me. I just rolled over and looked at the other wall.

"Fine, but I am still your friend and will be here to help you." He told me. I rolled over and looked at him. I knew he was serious. I hugged him and he just smiled at me as he left.

I didn't sleep that night because my nightmares of James came back to me.

Jacob POV

It had been three months since the Cullens had left and Bella was broken. I had tried everything to get her back to her old self. I hated him for what he had done to her. The fact he was a vampire only made it worse. Bella was over at the house almost every day. I watched her become better, but no where near what she used to be.

I had a pack meeting one day and Bella promised me she would stay near by to go cliff diving when we got done.

Bella POV

I was by myself for the first time in months. Jacob had been a great friend and he was my helping me to realize I didn't need Edward anymore. I just needed to do one more thing to finally move on.

I slowly drove my truck to their old house. I walked in an upstairs to Edward's room. I knew that the memories would one day give me strength. I slipped the ring he had given me off my finger. I looked at it for a minute and put it on a shelf. I knew he would find it when or if he ever returned.

I took a deep breath and made my way back outside. I was almost to my truck when I heard something move behind me. I turned around to see Tanya standing there.

"Bella?" she asked me. I nodded and looked at her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked me.

"I am trying to move on." I told her. She nodded.

"I am surprised me left you. I knew he loved you." She told me. I looked at the ground.

"It is because I am not like you. I am human." I told her. She looked confused.

I told her about the incident with Jasper and she understood.

"What if I could give you want you wanted?" she asked me. I just looked at her.

"What if I could make you Bella Swan, the human disappear?" she asked me. The proposition sounded interesting and wanted to hear more.

"How?" I asked her.

"What if I made you a vampire? You could have Edward forever." She said. I knew there was a catch.

"What is the catch?" I asked her. She smiled.

"I actually don't have one. I hated you at first because I loved Edward and he rejected me for a human. I saw him the other day and he looks horrible. He is not the vampire or human he used to be. He is a shell of himself." she said. I felt horrible and looked at the ground.

"Would you help me to learn to not feed on humans?" I asked her. She nodded.

"I would, Bella. I will give you time to think about it and meet you back here tomorrow at the same time. You will be giving up a lot, but getting so much in return. I will see you tomorrow." She said and disappeared from me. I just leaned on the truck for what seemed like forever. I was taken out of my thoughts my Jacob calling me.

I left to go meet him and to see what he thought about it. I already knew what I wanted, but I didn't know if it would help me to keep him.

**A/N: Let me know what you want to happen? I have already thought about the two ways it could go, so just let me know what you want to happen. **


	30. Change?

**A/N: I don't own anyone from Twilight. Please review and let me know what you think.**

Bella POV

I had just gotten what I wanted, but now I had to think about if it was what I really wanted. I drove to Jake's without really thinking about it.

I got there and Jake hugged me. He was so happy to see me.

"Hey, Bells, you wanna go cliff diving?" he asked me. I just looked at him.

"Can we talk about something after we do that?" I asked him. He nodded. I wanted to get his opinion even though I knew he would think I was crazy.

We drove to the cliffs and a few people were there. I was looking down and realized I was stupid for agreeing to this.

Alice POV

We had been in LA for a while and I hated it. Edward just moped in the attic and played the piano. Emmett was just being Emmett. Jasper was trying to make things normal. Carlisle was as doctor again and Esme was bored. We were used to Bella and how to act around her.

We were not used to these humans and it was always sunny. We had to go out at night and now I really felt like the fictional vampire. I hated this, but we had done it because we all wanted Bella safe. Jasper still had not forgiven himself.

I was sitting with Esme when I had a vision. I screamed at the vision.

I saw Bella jumping off a cliff and Jacob Black cheering her on. I was mortified that people were happy she was killing herself.

I came back to and everyone was beside me. I didn't want to tell Edward, but he read my mind before I could block it.

"WAIT!" I screamed at him. He turned and glared at me.

"We all go." I said.

"What happened?" Esme asked us feeling very helpless.

"Bella jumped off a cliff." Edward said and we all just looked down.

"Go." She said.

Emmett, Edward, Jasper, and myself piled into the Jeep and left to see what was going on. We sped the whole way and made it there in record time.

Bella POV

I jumped off the cliff and felt a great rush. I just didn't know what to do when I couldn't swim after hitting the cold water.

Jake saved me and brought me to the shore. I just hugged him.

"Are you ok?" he asked me. I nodded.

I had made up my mind in that second that I never wanted to be scared of anything ever again. I wanted to be a vampire.

"Yes, Jake, I have to ask you, if I changed would we still be friends?" I asked him.

"Of, course, Bells." He told me and I just hugged him. I ran off to my truck.

"Where are you going?" he asked me.

"I need to do something. I will see you in a few days, I promise." I told him. He just waved and let me go. I just hoped he didn't hate me for doing this.

I drove to the Cullens home and waited. Tanya appeared a few minutes later

Tanya POV

She was early so she must have known what she wanted to do.

"I take it you have chosen?" I asked her.

"Yes, please, make me one of you." She told me. I smiled.

"Ok, let's go." I told her. I just ran back to Denali with Bella on my back.

"Ok, now, Bella, this is going to hurt. You will wake up in a few days and we will help you from there." I warned her. She nodded. I had Laurent hold her while I bit her.

She screamed and struggled, but finally became still. We knew the change was starting.

She was in a room and we could hear her heart beat slowing and struggling to beat. We finally hear it give out and her body started to change itself.

Edward POV

We got to the house and there was Bella's truck. I could still smell her. I was so mad at myself for leaving and letting her do this. I was just as mad at the wolves for not stopping her.

We went into the house and waited on Carlisle and Esme. I knew that we could not start a war so I had to wait. I went into my room and saw her ring on my shelves. I just picked it up and started at it. I hated that she had done this, but I knew I had driven her to it. I just sunk to the floor and screamed. I just sat there and stared at the ring. I had lost my one love.

Bella POV

I woke up three days later with a burn in my throat. I opened my eyes and everything was crystal clear. I looked around to see Tanya and Laurent in the room. They were smiling.

"Glad to see you made it and you are a beautiful vampire, Bella." Tanya said. I slowly walked over to the mirror and prepared myself for my new look.

I looked in the mirror and was shocked. I had the marble skin, my hair was still brown, my body was tone, and my eyes were red. I quickly gasped.

"What happened to my eyes?" I asked her. She smiled and I flinched at my own voice.

"You will get them when you feel more." She said. I nodded.

"She must be hungry." Laurent said. He said it and I felt the burn in my throat and it was painful.

"Come on, I will teach you to hunt." Tanya said.

**Three Days Later:**

Bella POV

I was glad and grateful to Tanya and her clan. I knew that she was not what I had thought she would be. She had taught me to hunt and use my ability to shield. I had learn how to do different things that I had seen the Cullens do.

"Are you ready?" she asked me. I nodded.

She and Laurent was going with me to see the Cullens. Tanya had been contacted by Esme about me, but she just played it off that she did not know anything.

We ran there and got there in no time. I didn't know how Edward would react, but I hoped that he would accept me. I had done it for him and gave him what he wanted.

Edward POV

Tanya, Laurent, and a new vampire were here. Esme had us all come down to greet them. We greeted Tanya and Laurent, but the third vampire was not with them.

"Where is the other vampire?" I asked her.

"They are coming, but I ask that you forgive me for anything I have done to you and your family." Tanya said.

"Of course, Tanya, you are our closest friend." Carlisle said. She just smiled.

"I will go get them." Laurent said.

Laurent disappeared, but I could not find anyone else thoughts. I heard him moving back to the house and the other person was with him.

He walked in and another vampire walked in. I looked at the vampire and realized it was my Bella. I was in shock and so was the rest of the family.

**A/N: Ok, let me know what you think. Check out my other Twilight story: Cruel Survival. **


	31. Not what you expect

**A/N: I don't own anyone from Twilight. Thanks for the reviews. Check out my other story: Cruel Survival.**

Bella POV

I walked in with Laurent and Alice immediately hugged me. She was happy that I was like them now, but I knew that Edward was shocked. I just hoped that he wasn't mad at me for doing this. I just wanted to be with him.

"Bella, you look beautiful as a vampire." Esme said and hugged me. I smiled and hugged her. Carlisle hugged me and so did Emmett they were all happy. Jasper was skeptical, but hugged me and told me sorry again.

We were all looking at Edward. He was staring at the floor with his fist clinched. We were waiting on his reaction.

"Edward, don't be mad at Tanya. I was given the decision and I chose it. I wanted to." I told her. He just looked at me.

He just glared at Tanya. He went to jump at her and I stopped him mid leap. He was shocked and growled at me.

"Edward, stop." Esme said.

"We will go and let you discuss this. I will see you later, Bella." Tanya told me. I smiled and nodded as she left.

I was focused on Edward and so was everyone else.

"Why?" he asked me.

"Because the only reason you gave me was because I wasn't a vampire so I changed. I didn't believe that was your reason, but I accepted it and changed when I got the chance." I told him. He just glared at me.

"You are not the Bella I loved." He said. I just nodded.

"I knew you would say that or use some other reason why you couldn't accept my change. I loved you and sacrificed my life for you, but you just can't deal with it. I know it wasn't how you want it to be, but now you can accept it or I can leave." I told him. He looked down and outside.

"Please, don't go, Bella." Alice begged me.

"I can't stay if Edward does not want me to. You were a family before me and you will be one after me." I told her. She nodded and knew I was right.

"It is your decision." I told Edward again.

"Go." He said.

"Ok, I hope that you can deal with that decision for eternity." I told him.

"Can you deal with yours?" he asked me.

"I wouldn't have made it if I couldn't. I loved you." I told him.

I ran out the door and back to Tanya's. I knew that I had a new way of living and that I wasn't going to let Edward's memory stop me.

Edward POV

I had just told the love of my life to go and I had eternity to know if I had done the right thing.

**THE END!**

**A/N: I know, not what you expected. I hope you liked it and I am debating on a sequel. Let me know what you think.**


End file.
